


Haikyuu is Going to the Beach!!

by JustAnotherAnimeGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a crackhead, Volleyball OVA, ocean and sand, poor kageyama, slumber party, the bathroom is a scary place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherAnimeGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherAnimeGirl
Summary: Members of the Karasuno, Fukurodani, and Aoba Johsai volleyball team take a supposedly relaxing trip to the beach to play volleyball and have fun...what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	1. Iwaizumi and Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if a story like this one has already been written, but even so, I wanted to make my own version of the Haikyuu!! beach OVA that we are all still waiting for.
> 
> Oh! I almost forgot-this takes place before the third years graduate.
> 
> This first chapter is pretty short (sorry!) but I still hope you enjoy it just as much as I did writing it! I'll be sure to write the rest of the chapters longer from now on :)

“Iwa-chaaaaaan!” Oikawa moans from one end of the Aoba Johsai gym, broom in hand, sweat beading up on his forehead-him and Iwaizumi were in charge of cleaning up the gym from yesterday’s practice. Only problem was, today was the first day of summer break, and the heat of the morning sun was unbearable. “I’m soooooo hot!” Iwaizumi paused for a moment and released a big sigh. _Why did I become this idiot’s friend again?_

“Oikawa! Shut up and keep sweeping. The faster you finish, the faster you can go home and stop complaining.”

“But Iwa-chan!” 

“Ugh, you're such a pain!” 

“Don’t be a meanie!”

“Then stop acting like a two-year old!”

At this, Oikawa scrunched up his face, continuing to sweep the floors of the gym once more. In truth, he didn’t want to be there at all: he only volunteered because Iwaizumi did. Oikawa started to clutch the broom hard with his fists: he’d done all of this, only to find that Iwaizumi didn’t enjoy his company? He squeezed the broom even tighter. And was it worth the effort? In the exhausting heat? Oikawa started to bend the broom and then SNAP! it broke in half. He stared at the two pieces of broom, small wood splinters flurrying onto the ground and creating a mess. Oikawa heard Iwaizumi drop his broom, and even at a distance he could feel the rage in his aura. Oikawa slowly turned around, half frozen in fear and half annoyed that he’d have to clean up all the microscopic shavings on the ground. “Oops.” That was all he could manage to say before Iwaizumi charged at him, his face ice cold and furious. “THE HELL!? WHAT’D YOU DO THAT FOR?!” Iwaizumi swung up his left arm, Oikawa knowing what would happen next.

* * *

“Iwa-chan! That really hurt!” 

“Then you shouldn’t have broken that stupid broom! Learn to control your temper. You're not a baby, and now the coach is going to be mad at us. Plus we’re going to have to buy him a new one. Do you ever think before you actually do stuff?”

Oikawa held an ice pack to the bruise on his cheek, both of them sitting on the ground. Iwaizumi was disappointed and stressed. In the end, Oikawa was just his immature little brother that he had to babysit everywhere the two of them went. It was getting tiresome. Couldn’t Iwaizumi use a break for a change? The thought pondered in his head as he got up and sweeped the little wooden splinters on the ground. He threw away the broken broom and continued to sweep up the rest of the gym. 

“Um, Iwa-chan?”

“What is it now, Trashykawa?”

“Sorry.”

“You can say sorry by buying a new broom.”

“Then will you forgive me?”

“Sure, whatever Lazykawa.”

Oikawa lightened up a bit after that, and Iwaizumi kept his cool. They finished up in the gym around noon and then parted ways-Oikawa going to buy a new broom as soon as he possibly could and Iwaizumi heading out for lunch. After about an hour, Oikawa had single-handedly picked out the best broom he’d ever seen in his life. He couldn’t possibly wait for Iwaizumi’s approval. No, he wanted to make him happy as soon as he could. The only plan that made sense in Oikawa’s brain was to show up at his house to show him the broom, and to make sure that Iwaizumi forgave him completely. _Iwa-chan is going to be so happy with me!_ He thought, marching up to the front door of his house and ringing the doorbell, the newly bought broom in his other hand. Oikawa was expecting Iwaizumi to shower him in gratitude and forgiveness, and then the two would be back to normal in a few minutes.

However, that was not the case. Iwaizumi did not open the door, and Oikawa was getting grumpy. “Iwa-chaaaan! I have a surprise for you! Come open the door!” Then it hit him: something terrible must’ve happened. What if Iwaizumi had collapsed, or passed out? What if he needed rescuing? Oikawa dropped the broom, racing to one side of the house and looking for a window. His heart was pounding in his chest as he jumped up and down in the grass, waving his arms and shouting like a madman. “IWA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!” He was getting sweaty under the blazing sun, his body tiring out before a full five minutes had passed. Oikawa stood there, gasping for breath. Was Iwaizumi just ignoring him then? “Iwa-chan, I know you’re there. Get up and come-” A noise that sounded awfully similar to a door swinging wide open came from the front of the house. Oikawa turned to look, and some sort of monster came bumbling towards him. Messy hair, squinty eyes, drool dripping down their chin-they were even walking like some sort of wild creature. Oikawa’s eyes widened, not sure if he should be running away or not. But as the figure came into view, he relaxed, placing his hands on his hips and sighing. “Iwa-chan, you look like a mess. What happened to you?” Iwaizumi was not amused. His face was stone cold again as he wiped the drool from his face.

“Someone woke me up.”

“Woke you up?”

“I was taking a goddamn nap.”

Oikawa tilted his head back and made a thoughtful noise. Despite Iwaizumi’s current state, Oikawa paid no attention to where he had gone wrong and simply smiled like a sweet dog greeting its master. 

“I got a new broom for you! Did you see it?”

“Oikawa.”

“Am I forgiven now? Are we friends again, Iwa-chan?”

“Oikawa.”

“What?”

“How on earth is it possible for you to be a piece of shit around me yet still the captain of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team and a tough rival to so many opponents?”

By now, Iwaizumi had fully woken up-what with all the heat and Oikawa’s childish actions that he had to deal with. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was ever going to be able to catch a break. It was summer, after all, but Iwaizumi was tired of having to do this all the time. When playing volleyball, Oikawa was as smart as they come. When meeting against an opponent, Oikawa was strong and no one would have ever guessed that he was this much of a clutz in real life. But it was summer, and most of the teammates were off on vacation with their family. Plus, none of them were really that fond of Oikawa anyway. 

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.”

“Whatever. Yeah, you’re forgiven and whatnot and I like the broom you bought. There, happy now?”

“Most of that doesn’t seem as sincere as it should be.”

“You're such a pain, you know that?”

* * *

It was nighttime now, both Iwaizumi and Oikawa lying in bed at their own houses. Iwaizumi had his head propped up on the palms of his hands, his eyes staring straight into the ceiling. A sudden updraft of cold air breezed by: he was relaxed and the room was cooled just perfectly. Iwaizumi closed his eyes, the darkness around him becoming peaceful as it slowly put him to sleep like a soft lullaby. BUZZ BUZZ. Iwaizumi opened his eyes again, annoyed that he couldn’t fight the urge to get up and check his phone. Who would text him at this hour? He had a pretty good idea, but was that person worth the trouble? After all, Iwaizumi would have fallen asleep by now if it weren’t for the sudden text. _I might as well check. I’m fully awake now, anyways._ Iwaizumi stood from his bed and traversed through the dark, quiet room. He knew where his phone was because it had buzzed again, and the light lit up from over where his desk was. Iwaizumi picked it up, the first thing he checked being the time. **10:30.** His eyes then dropped to where the messages appeared on the screen. He squinted at the tiny words:

**Hey, Iwa-chan. You awake?**

**Look, I’m really sorry about today.**

Iwaizumi sighed, massaging his temples. He desperately needed a break. More importantly, he needed Oikawa’s smart, intelligent side to come out and play. But without volleyball, how was that going to happen? Iwaizumi started to type back a reply, yawning during the process:

**Didn’t I already tell you that you’re forgiven? You’re so annoying sometimes.**

**Go to bed, Trashykawa.**

Oikawa responded with a bunch of grumpy-faced emojis, and Iwaizumi stared at them and smiled a little. Oikawa was annoying, sure, but the way he cared about his relationship with Iwaizumi was remarkable. He placed his phone on his desk and returned to the warm bed, pulling the covers over himself and drifting off to sleep. Iwaizumi was truly lucky to have a friend who could do both: be an intelligent volleyball player and a caring friend who was the clumsiest person ever. But Iwaizumi couldn’t take dumb Oikawa forever. He needed a break. He needed smart Oikawa.

Oikawa was sitting up on his bed, a blanket wrapped around him. After texting Iwaizumi, he couldn’t fall asleep. His room might have been a little warmer than he would have liked, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. So here he was, earbuds in his ears as he stared intently into his phone. Oikawa was rewatching a few of his games that had been recorded before, pausing it every now and then to take notes. His eyes were sharp, and he was able to catch even the smallest of mistakes on the court. He had a small writing pad and a pen at his side, so that afterwards he would be able to show his teammates where they had went wrong. So that they'd have a reason to practice again when the rest of the team members came back from wherever. In truth, Oikawa missed volleyball. He missed it so much, even if they had just played it the day before. It was as natural as breathing to him, so spending a day without it seemed so uncanny. A little while passed as he looked to the top of the screen, reading the time: **12:00.** Now would’ve been a good time to retire for the night. There weren’t too many videos left, and Oikawa was getting tired. His eyelids were faltering and he couldn’t stay awake any longer. He leaned back onto his bed, falling asleep in the blink of an eye.

The next morning, Iwaizumi arrived at the gym to replace the broom (it wasn’t that much different from an ordinary one, yet Oikawa had spent so much energy and time looking for the thing) in the storage closet. To his own surprise, the front doors were cracked open. Iwaizumi stood there, wondering if someone could have gotten inside without a key. The doors were in perfect condition, but the only people with a key were Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Plus, it was eight thirty in the morning: Oikawa normally slept until about ten o’clock. The coach didn’t have a key: he gave his to them so that they could enter the gym and clean up. So, who? Iwaizumi cautiously approached the door, broom in hand as if he were about to whack someone with it. His eyes focused and his shoulders tensed. In one swift motion, he pushed open the door, leaping inside. “Who’s there?” He called. His eyes trailed through the gym until they landed on a familiar face. Iwaizumi relaxed the tension in his muscles and sighed, the broom sagging to his downwards. Oikawa stood there, volleyball in hand. He looked down thoughtfully. 

“What are you doing in the gym?”

“I came here to replace the broom. What are _you_ doing in the gym?”

Silence.

“Iwaizumi?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to play volleyball.”

The use of his actual name surprised Iwaizumi. Yesterday, all he had been called was ‘Iwa-chan’ and now, Oikawa seemed to be dead serious. His little puppy dog eyes from before had faded. This made Iwaizumi hopeful that maybe today, Oikawa will show his other side.

“I know you do. So do I. But we can’t play a game without other people.”

“I know that.”

“So, what will you do?”

“I don’t know yet. In the meantime, will you practice with me? If you don’t have anything else to do, I mean.”

Iwaizumi smiled. Even if it were just for one morning, he’d have smart Oikawa. It didn’t make up for playing a real game, because afterwards Oikawa would go back to being dumb again. But it was enough, for now anyway.

“Sure thing, Oikawa.”


	2. Let's Go to the Beach!

The morning sun’s powerful rays of sunlight glinted off of the window, creating a sparkly appearance. The AC had been working overtime to keep the house cool enough to live in. Even as Hinata lay motionless on his bed, his body was exhausted and sweat trickled down his face. He lifted an arm over his eyes, shielding the light from the window. It was the second day of summer, but it was way too hot to play volleyball. They’d pass out in a few moments if they tried to overexert themselves. The thought made Hinata sad: it’s not like they could just cool off in a pool somewhere if they did overheat. In any case, he couldn’t just lie there in bed: besides, a little practice shouldn’t do too much damage. Hinata glared at the clock in his room:  **8:00.** Kageyama should be up by now. He sprung out of bed and quickly got dressed. After brushing his teeth and grabbing a piece of toast, he was out the door.

* * *

_ I hope Kageyama will be able to practice today,  _ Hinata thought as he biked over another hill. The heat in the air seemed to fry him to a crisp as he peddled onward. The day  before, Kageyama had said he was busy with his family, and Hinata really hoped that that wasn’t the case today. It wasn’t long before he arrived, dismounting his bike and knocking on the door. There was a little overhang right above him, which provided ample amounts of shade. In fact, any shade would have been enough: at least in this heat. The door opened shortly after, Kageyama’s face appearing before him. Hinata smiled, wiping sweat from his forehead and clutching the handles of his bike to keep it upright. Kageyama’s eyes widened.

“Hinata? What’re you doing here?”

“What do you mean? I’m here to invite you to practice with me!”

Kageyama yawned. A new aroma sifted through the air from the house: miso soup, and eggs with furikake.

“I haven’t even eaten breakfast yet.”

“Then hurry up and eat it!”

“Fine. Wait here, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Sure thing!”

Hinata smiled sweetly, excited at the fact that they were going to be able to play today. Kageyama simply shook his head and turned to go into his house. Hinata only had a wait a few seconds before he heard yelling, then arguing, and then a sigh. The door opened again, Kageyama blushing just slightly. He seemed embarrassed, his gaze pointing off somewhere to the right. Hinata cocked his head, confused.

“Oi, dumbass. Do you…”

“Huh?”

Kageyama started to stutter.

“Do you want to…”

“To?”

“To come inside and…”

“And?”

Kageyama seemed to explode from embarrassment: What was he trying to say? He seemed more than a little uncomfortable and confused.

“Damn it, tangerine!”

“Kageyama…..?”

“Do you want to come inside and have some breakfast!?”

Hinata wasn’t sure how to respond. He sounded unsure and demanding at the same time. Was that all? Hinata started to laugh uncontrollably, his chest heaving. Kageyama stood there in shock: why was he laughing? Was he making fun of him? He brought up a fist and his face went cold. Hinata wasn’t taking him seriously.

“Why in hell are you laughing? I’m asking you a serious question here, you dumbass!”

“If that’s all you wanted to ask, you didn’t have to stammer so much. You should’ve seen your face!”

“Whatever. So do you want to or not?”

“Sure!”

Hinata propped his bike up on the side of the house and entered through the door. The two then sat at the table and gobbled up the delicious meal, Kageyama finishing his off with a small carton of milk. “Thanks for the meal!” And off they went to the gym.

* * *

Hinata and Kageyama stood at the front doors of the Karasuno gym, practically dying in the heat. No one else was there at the school-maybe a few teachers cleaning up for the summer but that was all. Hinata had his eyes fixed on the keyhole of the door. What if one of the third-years had taken the keys? If that was the case, they’d have to go home, because neither of them knew where Daichi or Suga or Asahi lived. Hinata’s heart sank at the thought. A hand clamped over his right shoulder. It was Kageyama.

“Don’t look so upset. The keys are in the club room, remember? That’s what Daichi told us.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am! Do you even listen when people are talking to you? Or are you too dumb for that?”

“I’m not dumb! I was just...busy at the moment, so I didn’t hear Daichi.”

“Whatever you say, you human tangerine.”

“Stop calling me that!”

Kageyama sighed and headed for the club room, while Hinata stayed behind and waited at the front of the gym. There was no working AC in the club room, so going wouldn’t have made a difference. Still, Hinata could feel his heart heaving inside of him. He was getting dizzy just standing there. His shoulders fell forward as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.  _ I just need to start playing. Then I’ll be good as new.  _ Kageyama returned shortly afterward, jogging up to the gym and fiddling the keys into the lock. CLICK! The doors slid open and Hinata bounded inside.

He took a deep breath, exploring the scents of the gym: the dust, the sweat, the floors of the court, and even the volleyballs. Hinata felt so alive whenever he stood in that gym, ever since the very first day he had entered it. Kageyama was off to the side, grabbing a volleyball and warming up. Hinata had been distracted for a moment, but then the feeling came back to him again-the feeling of his heart becoming heavy in his chest and his head starting to spin. Hinata shook it off. The heat wasn’t going to stop him. 

“Hey Kageyama!”

Kageyama paused, holding the ball still in his hands.

“Yeah?”

“Toss me a few!”

Kageyama smirked.

“If you can handle it.”

“Of course I can!”

“Fine, but I won’t take it easy on you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Hinata and Kageyama practiced their newest quick attack over and over again, and then they practiced receiving. However, Hinata couldn’t hide the way he was feeling for much longer. The room around him was starting to spin, and his vision was starting to blur. It was when he missed a receive for the first time that Kageyama had noticed something was off.

“Oi! Stay focused.”

“Uh...huh? I am focused.”

Kageyama tilted his head.

“You don’t look focused.”

“I’m...I’m…”

Hinata was losing his balance. He couldn’t even stand up straight anymore. 

“Hinata, what’s wrong with you?”

Kageyama’s voice sounded distant and odd. Moments later, Hinata’s legs had given up on him and he collapsed onto the ground. His mind went blank as he slowly drifted off, his muscles aching and his heart racing.

“HINATA!”

Kageyama bounded across the court, kneeling over, his eyes wide. Was this really happening? Or was this some sort of joke? Kageyama shook Hinata’s shoulder violently, deeply concerned and worried for his friend. He didn’t move-he had already lost consciousness.

“HINATA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?”

* * *

Hinata awoke to a fresh sensation: something cool and wet poured over his face as he squinted his eyes open. It took him a couple seconds to realize where he was and what had happened: he had passed out and now here he was, lying in the club room with Sugawara titling a water bottle over his forehead. 

“Hinata! Are you ok? Do you know where you are?”

He sat up gently and slowly, Daichi at his other side. Hinata looked around, the feeling from before having disappeared completely. A standing fan was blowing in his direction, the cool air acting as a source of relief as it breezed through his hair.

“The club room, right?”

Sugawara sighed, thankful that Hinata hadn’t been hurt severely.

“Ok, good. And do you remember what happened?”

“Kageyama and I were practicing in the gym, and then I got overheated. Kageyama...wait, where is he?”

Daichi spoke up. “Easy, now. He’s over at the vending machine getting you some cold water to drink. Try to relax. Does anything hurt?”

“My head. It hurts a little.”

Just then, Kageyama stepped into the club room, his gaze locked on Hinata. He rushed over immediately, water bottle in hand.

“Here, drink some.”

“Thanks, Kageyama.”

Hinata drank half of the bottle in just a few gulps, closing it up again and setting it to the side. Kageyama looked disappointed, and even a little frustrated.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you weren’t feeling well?”

“I don’t know, I just...I just wanted to keep playing volleyball.”

“Well, we can’t play volleyball if you pass out and get hurt!”

“Sorry.”

Kageyama massaged his temples, calming down and placing his hand on top of Hinata's head. Fluffy hair filled the gaps between his fingers. Hinata looked up, surprised.

“I’m just glad you’re ok...you big dumbass!”

It was then that Dachi interjected, clearing his throat and speaking firmly.

“I understand that you both want to play volleyball, no matter how hot it gets. But this can’t happen again. I can’t stop you from going into the gym: if I did, you’d snap in an instant. But there has to be a safer way. It’s so hot right now, and there’s no way you can just instantly cool off.”

Nothing about what Daichi had said was a lie. All of his words were of the truth. Hinata knew this, and it only made his heart ache even more. Suga touched him gently on the shoulder, but he turned away. Volleyball was the one thing Hinata couldn’t live without: how was he supposed to last an entire summer? What would he do? Suddenly, something inside of Daichi lit up, like a lightbulb. He made a thoughtful sound.

“Is something the matter?” Suga asked.

“What if…”

“What if what?”

“The beach.” Daichi seemed lost in thought. “It just might work.”

Suga rubbed the back of his head, his brain completely stumped.

“Huh? You’re not really making a whole lot of sense.”

“What if we went to the beach? We could play volleyball and cool off at the same time. It might be our best option if Hinata still wants to play.”

Hinata’s and Suga’s eyes widened. Kageyama remained silent.

“What about lodging? We’re going to need to book hotel rooms.” 

“We’ll all pay our own expenses.”

“Hmmm. It’s not a bad idea…”

Hinata’s face twinkled with excitement. He was back to normal and feeling better in no time. The idea sounded absolutely perfect to him in every way. 

“Kageyama! Did you hear that? We’re gonna go to the beach!”

Kageyama didn’t even flinch. He was turned away, facing the other direction. Hinata frowned: What was his problem? Did he not like the beach? How was that even possible? The beach had soft sand and cool waves and pretty shells and tiny, adorable crabs. Plus they would be able to play volleyball. Wasn’t that reason enough to be excited about it?

“Woah! Calm down, Hinata. Hotel rooms can be expensive. And we’ll need to invite the rest of the team, or whoever is available to go.” Sugawara had a good point. Even still, Hinata smiled from ear to ear. 

“Maybe we can even invite the others! From Nekoma and Fukurodani!” He pumped a fist in the air. “And if a room is too expensive, I can share it with someone. Like Kageyama!”

Kageyama’s ears perked up, his face scrunching up and his eyes rolling.

“That way, we can split the cost!”

“That  _ is  _ a smart idea, I suppose.” Sugawara sounded completely convinced now. “Lets do it, Daichi!”

Daichi sighed. “I guess there’s no going back now.”

Hinata whooped and Sugawara replied with an “Alright!” Kageyama still remained silent and turned away, almost like he was opposed to the idea. Hinata didn’t care. If it meant that he could play volleyball safely, he’d do anything. Although, he still really wanted Kageyama to come with him.

“I’ll send a message on the Karasuno group chat, and ask if anyone else wants to come.” Daichi looked back at Hinata, a broad smile on his face.

“And you can go ask the members of the other teams too, if you want.”

“Heck yeah! It’ll be so much fun to play against them!”

Daichi just shook his head. “If you’re feeling better, you should head home. All of you. I’ll text the details to you guys and everyone else later. For now, you don’t need to worry about packing yet. We still need to figure out transportation and which hotel we’ll be staying at. Leave that to me.”

* * *

Hinata still couldn’t figure out what was wrong with Kageyama. All the way home, he stayed quiet, and that worried Hinata. If Kageyama really didn’t want to go, he would just say so, right? So what was the issue? He studied Kageyama’s face intently whenever he wasn’t looking. Maybe he just had a bad experience at the beach before. Nevertheless, Hinata was just as excited as he’d ever been. His body wouldn’t relax for a single moment. And he was definitely inviting his friends from the other teams: no doubt about it.

  
  
  



	3. Inviting the Others

**Hey, everyone. We’re planning a beach trip, so if you want to go you need to tell me or Daichi. You need to pay your own expenses ahead of time, and we’ll use the bus for transportation. Coach Ukai was kind enough to ask the principal if we could use it, and he accepted. Pack your own clothes and whatever else you need. You can also split the cost with a partner.**

It was Sugawara’s text to the Karasuno group chat. Dusk crept over the house, gentle colors filling the sky as the sun set behind the horizon. It was a bit cooler now, as Hinata sat upright on his bed, holding his phone and waiting to see what the others would say.

**Tanaka: AW YEAH! I’m totally going!!**

**Nishinoya: Count me in!! I can’t wait!**

**Suga: Here’s the hotel we’ll be staying at. Daichi told me to send it to you-(picture of hotel)**

**Suga: Book rooms here. If there’s no space left, contact me or Daichi. Oh! And we’re leaving next Tuesday and staying one full week.**

**Tanaka: Sounds good to me! Is Kiyoko going?**

**Kiyoko: Maybe...**

**Nishinoya: (Smiley face emojis)**

No one else chatted for a while after that. It would probably take some time for the other members to see the message. Hinata placed the phone on his nightstand and leaned back, his eyes glimmering in the remaining sunlight. He’d already spoken to his parents about the trip, and now all that was left was to book a room with someone and ask his other friends if they could also come. _In the morning, I’ll take the train to Tokyo. Maybe Kenma will want to come._ Hinata could’ve just texted him, but he didn’t have Kuroo’s number. What if he also wanted to go? And Lev? Plus, it might’ve been easier to show them all the details in person. Hinata grabbed his phone again, and swiped until he saw Kageyama’s number. He started tapping at the screen:

**Hey! Want to share a room with me? We can split the cost and it’ll be cheaper!**

No reply. Hinata frowned. **The room will be divided into two spaces with two beds. If you’re worried that I might annoy you to death, then don’t be.**

A few moments passed. Kageyama replied:

**It’s not that. It’s just…**

**I don’t really know if I want to go. I’m not a big fan of the water.**

Hinata started to understand a little better now. Kageyama didn’t like being in the water: luckily for them, they would have other options, too.

**You don’t need to swim if you don’t want to! Let’s just go play some volleyball! Please?**

**Fine. But don’t get mad if I don’t get in the ocean, ok dumbass?**

**I promise I won’t! Did you get the message from Suga?**

**Yeah. I’ll send over my half of the money, and you pay.**

**Aww! Why me?**

**What? Don’t tell me you don’t have enough money!**

**Of course I do! I’m not broke.**

**Well, with the clothes you wear everyday, what am I supposed to think?**

**You can’t talk! Your clothes are even worse than mine.**

**Who cares?**

Hinata sent a few annoyed-faced emojis, and then tucked his phone away. He lay on his bed, grateful that Kageyama had decided to come after all. _But don’t get mad if I don’t get in the ocean._ Hinata smirked. No matter what, even if he had to drag him, he would get Kageyama to jump through some waves with him. 

* * *

The heat next day wasn’t too bad-there were a few breezes cool enough to satisfy anyone, considering how hot it had been the day before. Hinata had boarded the train to Tokyo, one hand grasping a handrail to keep from falling and the other hand clutching his phone. As the bus started to roll away from the station and accelerate, Hinata checked the group chat for any new messages:

**Yachi: Sorry! I can’t go. I’m on vacation with my family!**

**Daichi: No worries. If anyone else wants to go, book your hotel as soon as possible! And let me know!**

**Asahi: Um, okay. I mean, I guess it might be fun.**

**Nishinoya: That’s the spirit!**

**Tsukishima: Why would I want to go to the beach? Sounds boring to me.**

**Yamaguchi: But Tsukki! Think about all the fun we’ll have! Plus, we can play volleyball in the sand!**

**Tsukishima: Sounds dirty.**

**Tanaka: Oh, come on! Don’t be like that!**

**Yamaguchi: Well I’m definitely going!**

**Tsukishima: Fine, whatever.**

That was all. Hinata looked up. The train ride would take about two hours. He glanced back at the screen, checking the time: **9:34.** The bus had left a few minutes ago, meaning he would arrive around eleven thirty. He might even be able to stay for lunch. 

That morning, before he’d left, Kageyama had sent him the money, and he had booked a room right there and then, with the help of his parents of course. And it was really easy too. Kenma should have no problem with it.

The train arrived in Tokyo a little before noon. Hinata set off towards the Nekoma gym: it wasn’t too far from the train station, and it only took about fifteen to twenty minutes to walk there. That’s when Hinata stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening. _Wait...what if they weren’t at the gym?_ He smacked his forehead and picked up the pace. _I’m so stupid! I didn’t even ask them if they were going to be there!_ He pulled out his phone from his left pocket and started texting:

**Hey Kenma! Where are you right now?**

**Hinata? I’m at my house. Why?**

**Can you come to the Nekoma gym? Bring Kuroo and Lev too!**

**What is this about?**

**See, I forgot to text you ahead of time…**

**Oh, Hinata. Sure thing, but Lev is at summer school. He failed half of his exams.**

**No problem. Just bring Kuroo then.**

**Fine. See you in a bit.**

Hinata felt bad about not telling him why he was there. After all, what if he was busy? It just felt more natural to surprise him with the beach trip and explain everything face to face. Plus, Hinata didn’t have any of the Fukurodani members’ numbers, so he’d end up having to travel there to ask them anyways. Hinata waited patiently underneath the small overhang that was right in front of the gym. He held up a hand to shield the sunlight as two figures appeared in the distance. One had their head down, looking at a phone, the other one being taller with their hands in their pockets: Kenma and Kuroo. Hinata waved at them.

* * *

“Hey, small fry! Long time no see. What’re you doing here?”

The three were all inside the gym now, it being a little cooler inside. Kuroo was grinning like a mischievous little kid, but Hinata paid no mind to it.

“Oh, stop Kuroo.” Kenma looked up as he said this. “But why are you here? More importantly, why am I here?”

Hinata smiled, excitement bubbling up inside of him. 

“The Karasuno team is going on a beach trip! I’m here to ask if you guys want to come. And with that said, do either of you have a number from one of the members of the Fukurodani team? I wanna ask Bokuto and some of his teammates if they want to come as well.”

Kuroo’s and Kenma’s eyes widened. Kenma remained silent: Kuroo leaned in forward, his hands on his hips. His face seemed to be surprisingly close to Hinata’s.

“A beach trip you say?”

“Yeah! To play in the water and the sand, but mainly to play volleyball!”

“Hmmm. And you say that you want to invite others too?”

“Yup! That’s why I’m here. If you’re interested, I can give you the details.”

Kuroo nudged Kenma slightly, and he put up a hand.

“Wait, Kuroo. I’m almost done with this level.” Kenma tapped at the screen of his phone harder and quicker.

Kuroo sighed-he wasn’t surprised by this, and neither was Hinata. Once Kenma started a new level, he wouldn’t take a break until he cleared it. That’s just how he was.

“Is Tsukki going?”

  
  


“I’m pretty sure he is.”

“Well then. If I go, we’ll be able to practice some more blocking.” Kuroo’s grin became even sneakier, like he had some sort of plan in mind. 

“I have Bokuto’s number, and I can give it to you if you want.”

“Thanks!”

All of a sudden, Kenma let out a huge sigh of relief. His tense muscles relaxed as his grip over his phone loosened. He’d cleared the level: god knows how long he’d been working on it. Kenma looked up, his sharp cat-like eyes seeming softer now.

“The beach?” He rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know…”

In one quick swing, Kuroo threw his arm around Kenma, his cheek pressing up against his head. Kenma simply rolled his eyes.

“Come on! It’ll be tons of fun!”

“I guess so.”

Kenma shrugged, taking a quick glimpse of Hinata.

“If Shoyo’s going, then I will too.”

“Thata boy!”

Kuroo craned his head to look back at Hinata, his eyes piercing through his soul, his movements unpredictable and quick. Hinata smiled cheerfully.

“You need to pay for your own expenses, or you could share a room. We’re leaving next Tuesday and staying one week. This is the hotel we’re gonna be at-”

Hinata took out his phone again and scrolled to Sugawara’s text. Kuroo nodded, his eyes focused on the screen. 

“So the captain will be there too?”

“Yup!”

“This’ll be very interesting.”

“And you said that you had Bokuto’s number? I’d really like to invite him too!”

“Is that so?”

“Why would I want to miss the opportunity of practicing with Fukurodani’s ace?”

“Ok, ok, I gotcha. Here.”

Kuroo pulled out his own phone, scrolling through his contacts until he found Bokuto’s number. As Hinata copied it onto his phone, Kenma stayed behind them, swiping and tapping away at his screen again, looking as if he were completely uninterested in the beach trip. Maybe he was like Kageyama: did he not like the water? When the two were done, Kuroo turned away, facing Kenma and slapping him on the back.

“You’ll need to carry lots of sunscreen, ok? You know that your skin is very sensitive to the rays.”

So that was it: he just had sensitive skin. Kenma cringed, but he didn’t push away Kuroo. After all, he had only been looking out for his friend.

“Yeah, I know.”

Kenma diverted his attention away from Kuroo, his eyes locked on Hinata.

“It’s almost lunchtime, and the trip back to Miyagi will take another couple of hours. You wanna eat with us?”

Hinata froze, his eyes widening in eagerness, his gaze twinkling like he’d just won the lottery or something.

“Really? That would be alright with you two?” 

“Woah there, little man. It’s only lunch. No need to get excited...but I guess it is pretty awesome to eat with _the_ captain of Nekoma’s amazing volleyball team.” Kuroo pointed to himself, pride filling his head.

“Wow! Cool!” Hinata seemed mesmerized.

* * *

The three ended up eating at a small, nearby restaurant. Hinata munched on udon noodles and onigiri, Kenma nibbled at his sushi, and Kuroo was gobbling up chicken tempura and yakitori. Food smeared across his lips and cheeks as he wiped it away with a napkin. Hinata grabbed his glass filled with water and chugged it down with huge gulps. They were both eating like crazy people. Kenma only stared and sighed as he gently held his chopsticks, occasionally taking a bite of sushi and repeating the phrase “You're going to get sick eating like that.” But it was no use. And before he knew it, the two were finished and satisfied. Kuroo rubbed his belly, beaming with delight.

“Boy, that hit the spot. You better start eating before shorty here has to leave.”

Kenma looked up, frowning. “I did start eating. I just eat like a normal person.”

Kuroo chuckled and Hinata sighed. What fun they were having. Hinata wanted to stay forever, but even as he checked the time he knew that he had overstayed. It was about twelve forty-five, and he needed to get going. Kenma must’ve noticed.

“What is it? Do you have to leave?” Kenma sounded sad. Hinata looked down.

“I really want to stay, but the train going back leaves at 1:05.”

“Oh. But I guess we'll see each other at the beach, right? On Tuesday?”

Hinata looked up, the smile returning to his face. Kuroo placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, we’ll see you then.” He grinned mischievously. “And we’re totally gonna crush you at volleyball! Tell your team that, okay small fry?”

Hinata’s face hardened with determination.

“No way! We’re gonna win!”

After finishing up and saying goodbye to both Kuroo and Kenma, he headed out to the train station, his hands in his pockets. The sun wasn’t as intense as before, but tomorrow was going to be a pain. Hinata had already checked the weather forecast for the week, and there were even warnings of a heatwave coming through. BUZZ BUZZ. Hinata flinched, then realized it had been his phone. He went directly to his messages, specifically the Karasuno group chat:

**Narita: I can’t make it.**

**Kinnoshita: Neither can I. Sorry.**

**Nishinoya: Aww! That sucks.**

**Daichi: We’ll definitely miss you.**

Hinata started texting:

**Hinata: I just got back. Kenma and Kuroo are coming! I haven’t asked anyone from Fukurodani yet. Oh, and Kuroo challenged us to a volleyball match!**

**Tsukishima: Really? That guy? I’m starting to wonder if I should come at all.**

**Daichi: Did he now? Well we’re gonna win!**

**Hinata: Obviously!**

Hinata arrived at the train station just as the train pulled in, the doors sliding open, people entering and exiting at the same time. While the train started to move again, he decided to text Bokuto. Maybe him and Akaashi will both want to go. Plus, he couldn’t think of anything else better to do while waiting.

**Hey! Is this Bokuto? It’s me, Hinata! From the training camp?**

A few minutes passed.

**HEY HEY HEY! SHORTY! How’d you get this number? I missed you!**

**Kuroo gave it to me! We’re planning on going on a beach trip. Want to come with us?**

**A BEACH TRIP?! HELL YEAH! Can Akaashi come too?**

**Sure! You have to pay for your own hotel room and bring your own stuff. We’re all leaving on Tuesday, so you can meet us there. Here’s the hotel we’re staying at-(picture of hotel)**

**AWESOMEEE! Is Tsukki going? Is HE?**

**Yup! Almost all of the Karasuno team is.**

**NICEEEE! Well, definitely count me in!**

The train rolled back into Miyagi at around three-fifteen. Hinata started to head home, until his phone buzzed again. He took a seat at a nearby bench and started reading the message:

**Suga: Can someone get some watermelon from the store for the trip? It’s going to be plenty hot when we get there. I would get it myself, but I’m out with my family today and tomorrow, and we’re leaving on Tuesday.**

Hinata waited for someone to reply, but no one did: We’re they busy? Or just ignoring the text? It was most likely the first option. Hinata started typing away at the screen: he was already out, so stopping by at a grocery store to pick up some watermelons shouldn’t be too hard.

**Hinata: Sure! I’ll pick up several.**

**Suga: Thanks Hinata! I’ll be sure to pay you back later.**

**Hinata: Don’t worry about it!**

Hinata walked all the way to the store. It really only took a few minutes, and he was happy to help. And there would be AC. Cool, refreshing AC. The thought had Hinata quickening his pace to a brisk walk.

Once inside the store, he searched for the fruit section. Every grocery store had that one section that was filled with fruits of all kinds. And then it came to him out of nowhere, as if he had been distracted all this time and only now realized it: Hinata had to use the bathroom. Badly. He’d only used it once before in the morning. He started heading for it, without a single worry in mind: This was the local convenience store. The chances of running into a taller, more intimidating rival was highly unlikely. Hinata hadn’t even been looking. He strutted right into the men’s bathroom like it was nothing.

And then it happened. Hinata bumped into someone just as he entered. The door closed behind him. There was no escape now. A chill shot up his spine as he looked up, fear lingering in his dry throat. He was absolutely speechless and his eyes went wide.

“Oh, I’m so terribly sor-”

Hinata knew that voice, and it came from a height that he could only reach by jumping. He swallowed hard, thinking about what he should say. Standing before him was the captain of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team. It was Toru Oikawa.

Oikawa looked down surprisingly, a smirk growing on his face. Hinata just stood there, shocked. Behind him stood the ace of the team, Iwaizumi Hajime. But here, Oikawa was scarier. Much, much scarier. 

“Well, looky what we have here. It’s the shorty from Karasuno.”

Oikawa leaned in closer, examining Hinata’s face. He finally gathered enough courage to speak.

“Wha-what’re you doing here?” He stepped back defensively.

Oikawa chuckled. “What do you mean? This is a grocery store, don’t you know that? I’m here with Iwaizumi picking some stuff up. What are _you_ doing here?”

Thankfully, there was no one else in the restroom, because the tension was so overwhelming. At least to Hinata it was. For Oikawa, it was like talking to a small bug before smashing it completely.

“I’m uh, I-I’m here to pick up watermelons for a beach trip.” _Damn it! Why would you say that? Now he knows!_ But Hinata couldn’t help it.

Oikawa made a thoughtful sound, turning to Iwaizumi. In his brain, it clicked. Everything just made sense. The beach. Him and Oikawa would be able to play volleyball, and he wouldn’t have to deal with ‘loserkawa’ every second of every minute. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. Seeing as the idea intrigued him, Oikawa pressed onward.

“A beach trip? Wow. Sounds nice.”

“Um, yeah. We’re going to play volleyball there.” _Stupid! Why can’t I stop talking!_

“And is Tobio coming along as well?”

“Yeah…”

Oikawa straightened out. Iwaizumi stayed silent, at least for the time being. _He said they’d be playing volleyball,_ he thought. _That would be perfect._ But for now, he let Oikawa run his mouth.

“That sounds like fun. Mind if we join you?” Oikawa took a step forward.

Hinata’s hairs on his arms were standing up, goosebumps covering his entire body. Could he really say no to _the_ Great King? His face hardened: Hinata didn’t want Oikawa to come. This was supposed to be fun and maybe a little competitive, but with Kageyama and Oikawa being in the same place, that would be a recipe for disaster.

“Um...well…”

“Hmmm?”

“I-I don’t think so.” Hinata forced himself to take a deep breath. Anywhere else, it would mean trouble for Oikawa if he decided to rough him up. But here, in one small store, in one random bathroom-there would be no witnesses and no one to break it up if a fight started. Hinata just hoped that Iwaizumi didn’t despise him and Kageyama the way Oikawa did.

He cocked his head to one side. “What? Afraid that we’ll beat you?”

Hinata’s confidence spiked at this. “No way! Even if you did come, we’d win against you!”

“Is that so?”

“Of course!” Hinata pumped a fist in the air. “We’d win again! And again and again and as many times as you challenged us!”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Then come! Come and we’ll crush you to the ground! Then you’ll see!” Uh-oh. Hinata was driven by the urge to win. He didn’t realize what he had said until a few moments later. Iwaizumi was grinning. Whether they actually won or not, at least they’d be a team together. Him and Oikawa.

“Sure thing. Oh, and pass on a message to dear Tobio for me…” Oikawa looked at the ground, his smile turning sad and lonely. Hinata had given up on his defensive stance by now, wondering what had happened in Oikawa’s brain. He muttered something underneath his breath that neither Iwaizumi or Hinata could hear.

“What was that?” Oikawa looked up at the question.

“Nothing. Tell him this, ok shorty? I’m coming. And I _will_ beat him.”

Hinata started to slowly back away. “Sure, sure. Whatever you say.” His voice was full of mockery as he said this. He exited the restroom, quickly trotting to a nearby isle and hiding behind it. His eyes peered past the shelves as he watched Oikawa and Iwaizumi leave the store. They hadn’t even bought anything. Hinata released a big sigh, his body relaxing as the tension disappeared and a wave of relief washed over him. Nevertheless, his face glinted with determination. No way was he gonna lose.

* * *

Hinata had picked up as many watermelons as he could manage to carry (only about four or five, considering the fact that he had carried them using grocery bags and not just his bare hands) and headed home. It was around three forty-five when he arrived at his house, his arms aching from the weight of the melons as he dropped them gently onto the ground. The heat was a little worse now as Hinata adjusted the thermostat, wiping sweat from his upper lip and marching up to his room. He grabbed his phone to text Sugawara that he’d successfully gotten the watermelons, and to tell everyone who else would be coming. Hinata flopped onto his bed as he began typing:

**Hinata: I got the watermelons!**

**Suga: Thank you!**

**Ennoshita: I know I’m a bit late, but I wanted to let everyone know that I can’t come. I wish I could, but I’m having a really bad fever.**

**Suga: Oh! I’m sorry. Get plenty of rest, and I hope you feel better.**

**Hinata: One more thing...Bokuto and Akaashi from Fukorodani are coming! And, I ran into the Great King and the ace of Aoba Johsai. They’re challenging us to a game at the beach.**

**Suga: Really? Wow.**

**Kageyama: Great. Just great. Did Oikawa say anything else to you?**

**Hinata: He said that he’d for sure beat you.**

**Kageyama: Yeah, yeah, I know. I mean...did he say anything directed at you?**

**Hinata: Huh?**

**Kageyama: Nevermind, forget it.**

Hinata was more than a little confused. What was Kageyama asking of him? What did he mean? Hinata didn’t know. But he decided not to worry about it. Instead, he lay on his bed, his eyes fluttering closed. Sleep was beckoning to him, and he couldn’t help but start to drift off into a nap. He smiled as he did: they were going to have a lot of fun. Besides, who knew for sure what was going to happen?


	4. A Troublesome Road Trip

Iwaizumi placed a perfectly folded shirt into a charcoal-black suitcase, his preparations for the trip almost complete. Oikawa was also at his house, his head propped up against Iwaizumi’s bed, his arms crossed. He had finished packing and was now only waiting for his friend. After that, they’d leave for the beach: Daichi had contacted them directly, seeing as though they were both captains, and had told them everything about the time and place in detail. It was Tuesday now, so all there was left to do was pack and then go.

Oikawa picked up his head to stare at the clock on the opposite end of the room.  **6:30.** Dawn had just broken over the horizon, the sunlight shimmering through the window and casting a glow across the bed. Oikawa yawned and stretched: it was way too early to be up, at least for him. Iwaizumi simply ignored him and the two remained silent for what seemed like a long time. Heat was slowly starting to creep inside the room, the coolness of the night fading away. Both of them were much too tired to say a word. Even if Iwaizumi didn’t show it, his body was aching for more sleep. However, there was no way that he would pass up the opportunity to play volleyball with the genius Oikawa. The mere thought of it made him smile: this was the break he had been longing for.

* * *

Hinata’s legs pedaled as fast as they could. The early morning air breezed through his face, him feeling refreshed and alive. It was Tuesday morning, around six o’clock. Excitement pulsed through his veins as his heart pounded faster with every beat. Suga had sent out another message the day before, telling them when to arrive at the gym and when they would be leaving. He’d also been able to ask the others to assist him with carrying the watermelons, so all Hinata had to do was strap his luggage bag to his back (it had converted from a handle and wheels bag to a backpack) and not be late. The sky was still a bit dark, the sun barely peeking out over the edges of the trees. Hinata took a deep breath to calm himself.  _ Did I remember to bring everything? What if Kenma gets lost along the way? Did Suga say to meet in the gym, or outside of it?  _ He shook these thoughts away and focused his eyes on the road ahead. A car appeared with gleaming headlights as Hinata steered off to the side, allowing the car to pass. A strong wind came from behind, swaying the trees back and forth, the rustling leaves sounding like rain. Hinata pushed forward on his bike, a grin growing on his face.

By the time he had arrived, dark clouds had filled the sky, the air abruptly turning cool. Hinata saw the bus as he pedaled towards the school, but he hadn’t spotted any of his teammates. A feeling of uncertainty swirled around in his stomach: did he get the date wrong? No, it was Tuesday. Did he get the time wrong? Hinata stopped short, using his foot to keep his balance on the bike. He took out his phone, opening up the group chat:

**Suga: Everyone come to the gym tomorrow at 6:30. We’ll be leaving at 6:45. Come prepared with everything that you need.**

**Daichi: And one more thing: Takeda can’t make it so Coach Ukai will be driving us there. Look out for him when you get to school in case no one else is there.**

Those were the newest messages.  _ Look out for him when you get to school in case no one else is there.  _ Hinata looked up, black clouds circling overhead. Rain was bound to start pouring any minute now. Hinata pushed off of the ground and started towards the gym. His grip on his handlebars was tight until the gym had come into view. Three shadowy figures appeared, standing in front of the gym doors. Hinata lay his bike down to the side, adjusting the straps on his luggage bag and approaching the shadows. A gust of wind surged by, the air feeling peculiar, as it always did before a storm. The three unknowns became clear as Hinata walked up to them: It was Sugawara, Daichi, and Tanaka. Hinata’s face immediately brightened.

“Hey, Hinata!” It was Tanaka’s booming voice.

“Tanaka! Sugawara! Captain!”

Suga smiled sheepishly, and Daichi placed his hands on his hips.

“So you guys are here too! Thank god. I’d thought I’d come on the wrong day.”

“Yeah, I got that feeling too. I was the first to come here, after all.” It was Suga’s soft, kind-hearted voice. All three of them had luggage bags beside them, the kind with the long handle and the wheels.

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Probably on their way. It’s still a bit early,” Daichi replied.

“I’d thought Noya would’ve been here by now!” Tanaka exclaimed.

“Where’s Coach Ukai?”

“Fell asleep on the bus, right at the driver’s seat. But don’t worry, we’ll wake him up when it’s time to go.” Suga shook his head. Just then, a sound came from behind them. Hinata spun around as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi approached from around the corner. Both, of course, had luggage bags: Yamaguchi’s was the backpack type like Hinata’s and Tsukishima pulled along the type with wheels. Yamaguchi's face lit up at the sight of his teammates as he immediately jogged over, Tsukishima staying behind with a certain annoyance on his face. Then again, he always looked kind of annoyed.

“Wow! It’s nice to see you all!” Yamaguchi’s sweet face was exploding in excitement, his eyes glimmering with enthusiasm.

Tsukishima held up a hand as he came closer. “Hey.”

“Glad you could both make it!” Daichi said.

Tanaka seemed to be getting more and more restless with every waking moment. His face said it all. “Damn it, Noya! Where are you?”

A few minutes later, Asahi came strolling through, his luggage bag big and blue. He seemed shy: at least, shyer than normal. Daichi and Suga welcomed him with bright faces, Tsukishima standing off to the side listening to music with his headphones on, and Yamaguchi standing next to him. Hinata glared out past the school, eagerly awaiting Kageyama’s arrival. Why wasn’t he here yet? It was almost time to go. Hinata’s unsteadiness started to grow as another few minutes went by. And he wasn’t the only one.

“NOYA! WHERE ARE YOU!?” Tanaka hollered. The clouds above seemed to be getting denser and denser, filling up with cold rain.

Sugawara immediately stepped over to him, covering his mouth, a stern look on his face. “Tanaka! Shhh! People are still sleeping! This isn’t the time or place to be doing that. Save it for the beach.”

Tanaka nudged him away. “But, Suga! Nishinoya isn’t here yet, and we’re supposed to be leaving in five minutes!”

Suga shook his head. “If he doesn’t show up, then there’s nothing we can do. We have to leave, or we’ll miss the check-in to the hotel. Plus, don’t you want to spend as much time on this vacation as possible?”

Tanaka sighed and turned away. Hinata’s face grew sad and lonely. If Kageyama didn’t come…

Another figure from ahead came trotting up eagerly, a luggage back trailing behind them. Hinata’s head lifted in anticipation, his body tensing. It was Kageyama! Hinata bounded up to greet him, Kageyama stopping and glaring down at him. His face had a bit of sweat on it...had he really planned on jogging the whole way here? Nevertheless, Hinata was bursting with joy, Kageyama confused but glad that he had made it there on time.

“I thought you weren’t coming! You scared me!”

“What are you talking about, you annoying tangerine?”

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Hinata looked upset.

Kageyama’s face, however, remained blank and calm. “But you’re a tangerine. Small and orange. And you’re annoying. I’m not late, am I?”

Hinata paused, looking up in silence. Kageyama was right. He walked past him without a second thought. Hinata relaxed. At least he came. That’s what really mattered. Another figure started walking up, Tanaka’s impatience getting out of control. It was Kiyoko.

“Hey, I’m here.” Her face was bold and straightforward. Could Tanaka really complain? In fact, he did just the opposite: his heart skipped a couple of beats as he rushed to her side, a sparkling look in his eyes. 

“Hey Kiyoko! Do you need any help?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“I can help you with your bag if you want!”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“I can-” Daichi pulled him back from behind. Tanaka frowned at him.

“That’s enough.” 

Kiyoko’s luggage bag was bright purple with a little keychain on it. It looked like a small crow. Five minutes passed. No Nishinoya.

Sugawara cleared his voice before speaking: “Okay, you guys! It’s time to get on the bus!”

A lonely, distant look overcame Tanaka’s face. Daichi patted him on the back. “It’ll be okay.”

They all headed towards the bus, Coach Ukai’s face coming into view. Suga ran ahead to wake him up, while everyone else was busy placing their luggage in a compartment on the side of the vehicle. And that’s when it started: The slowly dripping rain from the sky. Hinata felt it first on his nose, and then more droplets started to fall. The bus’s engine had started, Coach Ukai yawning with a cup of coffee in hand. By the time the compartment had closed with everyone’s suitcase inside, a light shower was drizzling over them. Tanaka rushed to Kiyoko, shielding her from it. 

“Don’t worry! I shall keep you dry!”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind the rain.” She shooed away his hands without hesitation. 

The air was smelling damp and foggy, the wind becoming stronger. The rain didn’t cease. It kept on pouring down, harder and faster now with every passing moment. “Guys! Get on the bus!”

Everyone was hurtling towards Coach Ukai’s voice, climbing into the bus and finding a seat to sit in. Kageyama followed after Hinata, both of them sitting together. Sugawara and Daichi sat together, and so did Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi. Asahi sat with Kiyoko, and Tanaka was all by himself. No one had gotten wet enough to the point where they were soaking, so they’d most probably dry in the next hour or so. The pattering of the rain thundered on the roof, the doors of the bus starting to close. Then, a faint voice came from outside:

“HEY!”

Tanaka had heard it, and so did Sugawara and Daichi and Coach Ukai. It came again, loud enough this time for everyone on the bus to hear.

“HEY! WAIT!”

Coach Ukai peered through the front window, searching for the source of the voice. “Did you guys hear that too?” By now, his hands were placed on the steering wheel, his coffee cup set in a cup holder next to him. Suga and Daichi nodded. Tanaka raised his head in hope. Could it be…?

A blurry face appeared in front of the bus, arms waving out frantically. Coach Ukai had turned on the windshield wipers, but by then the face had gone. His eyes were focused on the space in front of him, so he didn’t see when the figure had found its way to the doors. 

“OPEN UP! PLEASE!”

Tanaka recognized that voice. It was Nishinoya! Before anyone could make a move, Tanaka bounded up from his seat and down the aisle to doors. Coach Ukai, without a word, opened them, a soaking wet Nishinoya climbing onto the bus with the help of his friend. Hinata immediately stood up, his arms pumped into the air. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Nishinoya! You made it!” Hinata cheered.

“Yeah, and really late too. We were about to leave!” Coach Ukai grinned.

The doors closed as Nishinoya straightened, pointing to himself, pride filling his eyes.

“Well, I’m here now!” Tanaka smiled like the brightest ray of sunshine.

“Noya! My man!” They high-fived each other.

“What, did you think I would leave you hanging?” The two did some sort of handshake. It was then that he had realized that because of the drenching rain outside, Nishinoya’s hair was down, flat and wet. He was much shorter now, or at least he appeared that way. 

“That was close.” Sugawara said, relieved that it wasn’t a stranger.

“Yeah, yeah. Now take your seats! We gotta get going!” Coach Ukai’s voice could not be ignored. Tanaka and Nishinoya snapped back into reality as they headed back down the aisle and took a seat. Ukai put the bus into drive, pressed his foot on the gas pedal, and off they went.

* * *

An hour had passed since they’d been on the road. It would be a long while before they would arrive. Tsukishima was listening to his music with Yamaguchi dozed off on his shoulder. He didn’t seem to mind. Asahi was looking out the window, his gaze long and distant. Kiyoko was also taking a nap, leaning on the back of the seat. Sugawara and Daichi were up near the front, talking to each other about the rest of the team. Nishinoya and Tanaka were full of energy, laughing and being loud, sitting in the back of the bus. The rain had stopped as the clouds had parted, revealing the sunlight. It wasn’t that hot today either, but only because it was still the morning. By noon, the outside world would be an oven. Kageyama sat still, and Hinata grew impatient. 

“C’mon, Kageyama! Let’s play something!” Kageyama turned his head.

“Like what?”

“I dunno. Like rock-paper-scissors!”

“What’s the point of that game?”

“We can make a bet!” Kageyama’s mouth smirked and his eyes narrowed. This devious look sent a chill down Hinata’s spine. What was he planning?

“A bet? On what?” 

Hinata thought for a moment.

“If you lose, you have to get into the ocean at the beach.”

“No way!”

“Then…” He trailed off, his head tilting in thought. 

Kageyama sighed. “Fine. If I lose best out of three, then I’ll go into the water.” But he wasn’t going to give up so easily.

Hinata looked up eagerly. “Really? Yay!”

“But if I win, then you have to sleep on the floor at the hotel for two nights.”

“What? That’s insane! Why would I want to-”

Kageyama looked at him with a steely glare, a challenging glimmer in his gaze. Hinata smiled, his face hardening with determination.

“I won’t lose.”

“Neither will I.”

The first round: Hinata made a paper with his hand and Kageyama had gone with scissors. 

“Darn it! Well, I won’t lose the next one!”

The second round: this time, they’d both balled their hands into fists to resemble a rock.

“Well, looks like we know who the winner will be,” Kageyama teased.

“In your dreams!”

Just then, a loud voice pierced through the air: the bus rumbled and everyone quieted.

“STOP THE BUS!”

Hinata shot up from his seat, his gaze trailing through the bus. Tanaka was standing, his face in a frenzy. He was the one who had yelled, his muscles tense and his fists tight. What had happened? What was going on? Coach Ukai jolted at the sudden screech, pulling over onto the side of the rode and slamming on the break. He turned over in his seat, the coffee from before having spilled over his pants.

“WHAT IN THE HELL-” He stopped short. Yamaguchi was swaying left and right as he walked down the aisle. Hinata craned his neck to watch. Why was he walking like that? Tsukishima was standing now, his face untouched but his body gently shaking. He looked more serious than ever. 

“Open the doors!” He commanded.

Coach Ukai was completely left in the dark, not sure what was happening or how or why. The doors opened and Yamaguchi leaped out of the bus. By now, all that could be heard was the chirping of birds and the cars that rolled past. Tsukishima started walking towards the doors, exiting the bus. Ukai followed him. The third years were all standing up, Daichi looking concerned and Sugawara facing Tanaka. Asahi looked like he was about to cry more than anything else. Moments later, Ukai’s face appeared at the doorway. 

“Can somebody get some paper towels? I left a few rolls near the driver’s seat.”

Kiyoko stood. “I’m on it.”

Daichi and Sugawara trailed after her to help. Ukai’s pants were still soaked from the coffee, and his face said it all. Hinata’s eyes were wide. Even Nishinoya was as silent as a mouse. Kageyama turned his head to look out the window.

“Look.”

Hinata shoved past Kageyama, their bodies squeezing together. Hinata was on the side of the seat closest to the aisle, so in order to reach the window, he first had to get past him.

“What’re you doing?!”

“You said to look. I’m trying to see what happened, but you’re in the way!”

With a few more grunts and shoves, Hinata looked through the window, his eyes landing on Yamaguchi. He was bent over, puking, Tsukishima patting his back gently. Kiyoko was holding the roll of paper towels, as Suga and Daichi helped her. Coach Ukai was scrubbing viciously at the stain on his paints: it wouldn’t go away. A wave of frustration washed over him. This was definitely a mess.

* * *

The bus was back on the road in a bit, Coach Ukai muttering to himself and seeming unhappy. Yamaguchi was still having a stomach ache afterwards, so Tsukki had lent him his headphones to listen to some calming music. Nishinoya and Tanaka were lively again, but the atmosphere had changed. Yamaguchi had gotten sick and the driver might crash the bus on purpose if he got any more annoyed. Of course, he was worried about Yamaguchi:

“You okay, Tadashi?” That’s what he had said.

Sugawara and Daichi were napping, Suga with a cup of water in his hand. Apparently, Coach Ukai had also brought plentiful amounts of water for everyone, and a few plastic cups as well. Asahi was still staring out the window. And before they were even able to finish the game, Hinata had found himself very, very exhausted. His eyes were closing, but he kept trying to keep them open. He didn’t want to fall asleep. He wanted to be awake when they arrived: what if he slept through the entire rest of the trip? Kageyama sighed at this, bonking him on the head. Hinata looked up.

“Oi, dumbass. If you want to go to sleep, then just sleep.”

“But, I-I don’t want to…” In the blink of an eye, Hinata was knocked out completely. He’d stayed up so late last in night in excitement, so waking up that early was taking a toll on his body. His head plopped right onto Kageyama’s shoulder, and he flinched.

“Hinata! Get your stupid head off of me!”

“But it’s comfortable here! It’s like a pillow.”

“Do I look like I care?”

Hinata watched him with puppy dog eyes. Kageyama relaxed, sighing. There’s no turning back when Hinata starts to beg. Instead, his eyes went to the window, a reflection of him and Hinata staring back. Maybe Kageyama was tired too. Maybe he also wanted to take a nap. His head rolled onto the window, his neck adjusting. He had also fallen asleep.

“Coach! Coach Ukai!” This call didn’t sound as urgent. In fact, it wasn’t even close to being as loud as before. Even so, Kageyama and Hinata jolted awake. Coach Ukai was ready to explode. Even so, he kept his cool, pulling over again, pressing on the break much gentler this time. Nishinoya bounded up to him, his face scrunched up and legs crossed over each other.

“What is it now?”

“I gotta take a whiz! Like, really badly!”

“Didn’t you go before we left?”

“No.”

“Well, why not?”

“I was running late.”

Coach Ukai massaged his temples. Everyone else on the bus was still sleeping. He picked up his phone, tapping away at the screen, swiping and clicking. 

“It says the nearest gas station from here is twenty minutes. Can you wait that long, kid?”

“I think so. I’ll be able to manage it.”

“Good. Now go sit down.”

“You got it!”

The bus picked up speed again as it returned to the road. Kageyama and Hinata were dozing off again, as Nishinoya leaped back into his seat. Peace was in the air, at last.

Or so it seemed. 

“COACH UKAI!”

Ukai swerved hard, slamming the break again with his foot. Just as he had turned around to yell, the water from Sugawara’s cup had been catapulted through the air. All of the water struck him in the face, dripping down his cheek and onto the floor. Suga was awoken by this, the look on the Coach’s face scaring him half to death.

“Please forgive me! I promise I didn’t do that on purpose!” 

The entire bus was awake now, all except Yamaguchi. Nishinoya and Tanaka were standing. Ukai’s gaze went straight to them: the ice cold glare. The annoyance seeping into the air. The atmosphere was filled with tension between him and the two second-years. 

“Umm, I really can’t hold it anymore.” Nishinoya’s voice was surprisingly small.

“Mmm-hm.”

“I really need to go.”

“I see.”

Just as Ukai seemed to be relaxed, all hell broke loose.

“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE! YOU DON’T HAVE TO YELL! LOOK AT ME! DO YOU THINK I LOOK HAPPY RIGHT NOW? IF SO, YOU’RE SORELY MISTAKEN!” Tanaka backed down, his butt planting firmly onto the seat. Nishinoya looked away, his face saddening.

“Sorry, Coach.”

Coach Ukai’s face looked like a feral dog’s. Hinata avoided eye contact. Kageyama and Tsukishima looked out the window. Suga was still clutching the empty cup, Daichi’s hand on his shoulder. Ukai took a few deep breaths, his mind calming and his face softening. 

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn't've gotten so mad. It’s a force of habit whenever I’m dealing with my gramps. The gas station is five minutes away. Can you  _ please  _ wait a little longer?” He didn’t sound like himself at all.

“Yeah, I can. I’m really sorry about causing you all that trouble.” 

“It’s okay, I guess.”

The gas station came into view, and by then, everyone had jumped back to their normal selves, including Coach Ukai and Nishinoya. The bus came to a stop in front of a gas pump. The doors opened, Nishinoya trotting down the steps and Coach Ukai following him out. 

“As long as we’re here, I’ll fill the tank up so if we want to go somewhere, we don’t have to waste time filling it when we arrive at the hotel.” He scratched the back of his neck, heading over to the fuel filler. Tanaka chased after Nishinoya, a wild look in his eyes.

“Hey, wait for me!” 

Sugawara and Daichi exchanged glances, both of their faces looking unconvinced about something.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” It was like telepathic communication.

“Oh, and take this with you. There’s probably a trash can inside.” Sugawara handed Daichi the plastic cup. The captain then got up from his seat, venturing out across the lot and into the small convenience store. His sharp eyes swept over the entire building: there were a few customers checking out items and even some children playing in the aisles. Daichi headed to the boys’ restroom, looking for a trash can and the second years. Had they really only gone inside to use the bathroom? Something about that seemed rather unlikely.

The door swung up as Daichi entered, stopping after just a few steps, his empty hand clenching into a fist. Tanaka and Nishinoya were dodging and swerving around, their hands wet trying to tag one another.

“You can’t catch me!” Nishinoya lunged forward, but missed Tanaka.

“Oh really?” Just as Tanaka was about to strike, Daichi grabbed him by the arm, his face stern and his eyes narrowing. Goosebumps crawled over Tanaka as he stood up straight. Nishinoya stood beside him.

“Sorry, Captain.” They both said, their eyes not daring to look at Daichi.

“To be fair, I was the one who started it.” Tanaka’s voice was soft and small.

Daichi sighed. “Tanaka.” His voice sliced through the air like a knife. Tanaka flinched.

“This is a public restroom. You need to be mindful of your actions.”

“Yes, boss.”

“And Nishinoya. You had no reason to go along with it. Just because Tanaka makes a wrong decision, you don’t need to do so too.”

Nishinoya looked at his feet. “I know that,” he muttered underneath his breath, his voice too quiet for Tanaka or Daichi to notice that he had said anything at all.

“Now, if you’ve used the bathroom, I’d like to get back to the others now.” Daichi headed to the big black trash can beside the paper towel dispenser and dropped the plastic cup inside.

* * *

The bus was on the road again in no time, and Coach Ukai never learned of Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s horsing around in the bathroom. Hinata was bored, his body too excited to sleep again. It was about another thirty minutes or so before they would arrive. Kageyama was fast asleep, his cheek pressing up against the window, slobber dribbling down his chin. On the court, Kageyama was as scary as they come. But here, he was just another human being. Hinata stretched up his arms, his muscles relaxing. 


	5. The Rolling Waves

The bus pulled up in front of the hotel. Nishinoya and Hinata were practically electrified with anticipation. 

“We’re here! We’re here!” Hinata cried.

“When we get to the beach, I’m definitely gonna catch some crabs,” Nishinoya announced.

“Cool!” Hinata’s heart was pounding in his chest, Coach Ukai slowly rolling into a parking spot as the bus came to a stop.

“Easy now, don’t get too excited. We still need to unpack once we get to our rooms,” he said.

Everyone was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed by now: except for Kageyama, of course. His face was still smudged against the window, snoring quietly. Tsukishima was chuckling behind the seat.

“Wow, looks like your majesty went into hibernation.” Yamaguchi stifled a laugh at this.

“Damn! Kageyama really dozed off!” Tanaka howled, pointing at the setter and cackling. Hinata was standing now, and so was Nishinoya and Tanaka. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of it.

“C’mon, now, is it really so funny?” Asahi asked. 

“Of course it is! I’ve never seen grumpy Kageyama so relaxed before. I wonder what he’s dreaming about!” Hinata beamed with energy. Asahi smiled cheerfully, Kiyoko standing. Everyone immediately sat down, all communication coming to an abrupt end.

“I think we should get our bags.” She walked down the aisle, Ukai nodding in agreement as the engine rumbled one last time before going silent. 

“Let’s go.”

Sugawara and Daichi got up after the doors opened, both of them and Kiyoko trotting down the steps and over to the luggage compartment. Ukai followed them out, waiting near the front of the bus. Nishinoya and Tanaka went next, and then Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Tsukishima bent down, his head leveled with Hinata’s.

“I wonder how you plan to wake him.”

“Oh, uh...well maybe I’ll just shake him. That’ll wake him up.”

“But where's the fun in that?”

“I guess...wait a minute! I don’t have to listen to you!”

Tsukishima tilted his head forward. “Better make it quick.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Tsukishima exited the bus. Asahi stood from his seat, patiently waiting for Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata turned to his friend, an idea clicking in his head. He picked up his finger, booping him on the nose. Kageyama flinched, but he wasn’t awake yet. Hinata inhaled a big gulp of air, releasing it as he hollered:

“KAGEYAMA! WAKE UP! THE BUS IS ON FIRE!”

His eyes snapped open, a look of pure terror on his face. Instinctively, he jumped up, his mind spinning, his gaze scanning the bus. It was only until Hinata started laughing when he realized that he’d been tricked.

“KAGEYAMA! You’re so hilarious! HA! You should’ve seen the look on your face!”

Kageyama’s shiny blue eyes became red-rimmed, a fire raging inside of them. One look was all it took to set Hinata’s insides aflame. The veins around his neck bulged in anger, his hands curling into tight fists.

“YOU LITTLE IDIOT!” In one swift motion, his arm swung up, his hand clutching Hinata’s fluffy orange hair.

“Kageyama, stop! That hurts! I was only joking around!”

“Ok, guys, let’s not fight. The rest of the team is-” Asahi’s voice was only a little louder than a whisper, and even still, Kageyama whipped around, releasing Hinata, his heated look terrifying Asahi. If he were a dog, his tail would’ve been between his legs.

Kageyama sighed, his muscles relaxing as the tension left his body. He marched out of the bus, not another word escaping from his mouth. Hinata rubbed his head, following Asahi out as well.

Coach Ukai greeted them. “You guys took forever.” He held an arm to shield the sunlight from his face. “I hope you guys brought a few bottles of sunscreen. You’ll have to reapply in this heat.”

“Where are the others?” Asahi had noticed the open compartment, but only Kageyama stood with his luggage bag, extending the handle bar and wheeling it over to Hinata. Was he still mad? Hinata braced himself.

“Tangerine. Get your stuff and let’s go.” Hinata swallowed.

Coach Ukai paid no attention to it. “I went ahead and sent the rest of the team to check in and find their hotel rooms. I told them to change and meet back in the lobby.” Asahi nodded.

Hinata scampered over to the compartment, Kageyama’s steely glare focused on him. His eyes had returned to being navy blue, but instead of a raging fire, they resembled a cold, icy existence. Hinata shuddered, grabbing his bag and hurrying next to Kageyama. The two strolled into the hotel, checked in, and then headed for the elevator. 

Hinata checked his phone: What if Kenma, Kuroo, or Bokuto had already arrived? There was a message from Kenma:

**Kuroo and I are almost at the hotel. Can you wait for us?**

The message was sent only five minutes ago.

**Sure thing! We just arrived.**

There weren’t any new messages from Bokuto. This made him frown. DING! The elevator arrived at the twelfth floor-there were thirty floors in total-and the two marched down a hallway. Kageyama checked his own phone:

“You sent me the room number, right?”

“I think so.”

Kageyama scrolled through his texts until his expression changed, his eyes focusing on the number. 

“It says 182 here. That means-” He gaze trailed up ahead.

“That room, right there.”

Hinata and Kageyama stopped in front of the room. Hinata’s hands pulsed with eagerness as he squeezed the straps of his bag. His eyes grew into a glossy brown. Kageyama stared at him in annoyance, grabbing the key card from his pocket that they were given down in the lobby. Hinata was given one too, but he was frozen in excitement, unable to move his body.  _ This is really happening!  _ He thought. The door made a small noise, Kageyama swinging it open.

A cool draft floated through the air. Hinata drank in the fragrances of the two clean beds. Kageyama stared out the enormous window, a gleam of pale light seeping into the room. Both felt refreshed and content, the room nothing short of incredibly comfortable. There were two small beds, each placed near each other. There was a TV in front of them, one bathroom, and a small kitchen with a round table and three chairs. It was perfect-except for the view. An ocean front view was way too expensive, even if they’d split the money between them.

Hinata collapsed onto one of the beds after dropping his bag on the floor. He took another deep breath, his arms and legs sprawled across the sheets. Now  _ this  _ was paradise. 

“Did you remember to bring your swimming suit?”

“Hinata, it’s not much of a suit if you're only wearing shorts. And yes, I brought it. Did you?” Hinata nodded, suddenly sitting upright and gesturing towards the bathroom. 

“I’ll change first.”

“Hey! I already have mine-”

Before he could finish, Hinata had clumsily pulled out the shorts from his own bag and launched himself through the air and into the bathroom.

“You were saying?”

“You little dumbass! And don’t think for a second that I forgot about earlier!”

“Just be happy that no one besides Asahi was there to witness it.”

“You were there too!”

Hinata had already closed the door on him. Kageyama huffed an angry sigh.

* * *

**Ok, Kuroo and I made it to our rooms. I didn’t see you.**

Kageyama and Hinata were both stripped now and in their swimming shorts. Kageyama’s was spraying sunscreen all over himself while Hinata tapped in a reply:

**Don’t worry! The team and I will be waiting in the lobby when we’re done changing. Meet us there!**

**Sure thing.**

Hinata turned off his phone and lay it at his side. His skin was slimy with sunblock: the light from the window was reflecting off of him as he waited on his friend.

“You almost done?”

“Yeah, it’s just…”

“What?”

“I can’t seem to spread it well enough on my face.”

Hinata bounded up to him. He was in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror with confusion. Hinata stifled a laugh.

“Wow, Kageyama! You look like a ghost!”

“Shut up! At least I don’t look like a human tangerine!”

Hinata shook his head.

“You can’t go out in public like that. You’ll scare away all the little kids.”

“Hinata, you’re not helping!” Kageyama growled.

“Hmm, lets see…” Hinata picked up his hand and pressed it against Kageyama’s cheek. He flinched in response.

“What are you-”

“You really don’t have any clue how to spread sunscreen, do you?”

Hinata’s palm slid across his face, the white cream absorbing into his skin. After a few moments, he pulled his hand away, his mouth smiling cheerfully.

“There you go! But, I think you’re still gonna scare the children-”

“Oh, shut up!”

Hinata washed his hands, grabbed the sunscreen bottle and water bottle from his bag, and the two headed out the door.

In the lobby, he spotted Sugawara and Daichi. They were almost always the first wherever they went. Daichi was holding a cooler and a blanket.

“Hey!” They waved the two first-years over to them.

“Sugawara! Captain!” All of their faces were beaming with happiness.

“Do you like your hotel room?” It was Daichi’s voice.

“It was super comfortable!” Hinata replied. “Where’d you get that cooler?”

Daichi’s smile broadened. “Coach actually brought it for us. There’s soda and water in here.”

“Where is Coach?” Hinata glanced around him.

“He’s not very fond of the water, or the sun.” Hinata nodded at this. All at once, Sugawara stepped in.

“Did both of you wear sunscreen?” The two nodded. Suga sighed.

“It’s not really you two that I’m worried about.”

Nishinoya and Tanaka arrived with leaps and bounds, both of the upper halves of their body exposed. 

“YEAH! Beach here we c-” Sugawara hardened his glare, Nishinoya and Tanaka shutting up. 

“Did you both wear sunscreen?” The second-years nodded in unison.

Afterwards came Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, then Asahi. It was when Kiyoko strolled up to them with her little beach bag that everyone turned to look, their eyes widening. Tanaka and Nishinoya were practically crying at the sight: Kiyoko was in a pastel pink bikini. 

“Hey.” Her voice was just as normal, as if nothing had changed. She was wearing a coverup, yet it was still see-through. Everyone turned away, unable to look at her for much longer.

“Nice bathing suit.” Sugawara complimented.

“The pink really fits you.” Daichi responded.

“KIYOKO!” Nevermind-Nishinoya and Tanaka  _ were  _ crying.

Hinata still stared off into the distance: where was Kenma and Kuroo? And then he remembered about Kenma’s sensitivity to the sun. They were both probably held up in their room making sure to bring extra bottles of sunblock. And then he saw it: the tall rooster-head marching towards Hinata. There were two bottles in his right hand: Hinata had guessed correctly. There was a smug look on his face. Another small figure was dragging its feet behind him, his face peering past Kuroo’s arm. It was Kenma. His eyes widened when his gaze landed on Hinata.

“Shoyo.”

“Kenma! Kuroo!”

“Sup’, small fry!”

Kuroo was inches away now, Kenma by his side. Daichi greeted them, him and Kuroo giving eachother a rather unpleasant handshake. 

“So, how are you? How was the trip here?” Daichi’s hand tightened its grip on Kuroo’s.

“I’m good, I’m good. You ready to have your asses kicked?” Kuroo’s smile had a strange sarcasm behind it, almost like the smile was fake and in fact challenging.

“I think you're mistaken.” 

“Can we just go already? I mean, we’re not planning to play until it gets cooler, so can’t you do this later?” It was Kenma’s soft voice.

“Yeah! Let’s go! The beach is calling my name...and I must answer!” Tanaka cheered. Daichi and Kuroo looked up at him.

“Yeah, you’re right. Okay! To the beach!”

* * *

The grainy sand filling the gaps between toes. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore. The aroma of saltwater drifting through the air. The voices of others yelping in excitement.

Sugawara had laid out the blanket, placing the heavy cooler on top of it with a grunt. Surprisingly, Kenma had brought his phone, even though Kuroo was sending him glances that read  _ put that thing away!  _ Kenma didn’t notice. 

“Did everyone put on sunscreen?” Daichi declared. Everyone nodded. Hinata looked down: Bokuto hadn’t sent him any messages, and he didn’t bring his phone with him. He shook himself: there was still an entire week ahead of them. One day or another, they’d be able to practice together.

“Okay! You’re free to do whatever, but don’t go too far. And for the love of god, don’t be a nuisance to the other people here!” That last part was directed at Nishinoya and Tanaka. Nishinoya frowned, scanning the area around him.

“I don’t see any crabs.”

“I think they come out at night!” Hinata said. Nishinoya immediately brightened up, his fists pumped out in front of him. Tanaka slapped him on the back.

“Alright, buddy! Let’s go jump some waves!”

“Yeah!”

The too sped off, racing each other into the water. Yamaguchi followed after them, Tsukishima relaxing with a book in his hand: where did it even come from?

Seagulls flew overhead, cawing hungrily. Daichi and Suga were sitting down, talking to Kuroo. Kenma stayed by his side, until Kuroo finally noticed and gestured towards Hinata. 

“Sorry, Shoyo. I don’t really like the water.”

“It’s okay! But isn’t your skin sensitive...I mean, the water will help cool you down.”

Kenma gave a small shrug. “I can’t really swim either. Kuroo normally helps me. If it weren’t for that, I’d definitely come with you. I’ll go in when he does, okay?” He almost sounded a little guilty.

“Don’t worry about it!” Hinata beamed. Kenma smiled shyly, heading back over to sit beside Kuroo. Hinata turned to Kageyama, who was gazing out at the ocean.

“C’mon!” Hinata pointed toward the waves.

“No way.”

“What?”

“I’m not going.”

“Why not?”

“Cause I said so.”

Hinata frowned. “We didn’t finish that rock-paper-scissors game from before. Meaning…”

Kageyama sighed. “Fine. But when I win, don’t get all pouty.”

Hinata shaped his hand to resemble a piece of paper, and Kageyama had gone with rock. He grabbed Kageyama’s fist: 

“I win! Now you have to come with me!” 

“I...I can’t.”

“Kageyamaaa! You promised!”

Something in Kageyama’s face turned sad. His eyes looked at the ground, his feet shuffling in the sand. Hinata knew that Kageyama wasn’t telling him everything.

“Why not?”

“I just can’t, okay?!” Kageyama had raised his voice without ever meaning to.

“But…”

“Lay off, okay dumbass? Just go enjoy yourself.”

Hinata turned away. There was no use now. He’d just have to find a different way to have fun-Nishinoya and Tanaka would be fun to hang out with. And Asahi and Kiyoko had also left for the water when he hadn’t been watching. His face hardened with determination as he sped off.

Hinata could hear footsteps behind him. He slammed to a halt, whipping his head around. To his surprise, it was Kageyama. 

“What are you-”

“Listen. I can’t go because…” 

His voice trailed off, muttering something that could not be heard. By now, they were out of earshot of Suga and Dachi and Kuroo and Kenma. What was so important for him to hide? Kageyama took a deep breath, readying for the insults to come flying at him and the laughter to erupt from Hinata.  _ I can’t hide it. I have to tell him,  _ he thought.

“I can’t go because I’m scared!” He was blushing hard now.

A bewildered look crossed Hinata’s face.

“I’m scared of the water, okay? I can never see what’s below me, and I hate it. What if there’s a creature down there, or-”

“Kageyama.” He looked up, confused that Hinata wasn’t at least chuckling to himself. No, Hinata’s face was completely serious, as if he hadn’t even heard what Kageyama had just said.

“It’s okay. I’m right here.” Hinata spoke with strength in his voice. Kageyama focused his gaze on Hinata. He’d never seen his face so serious before.

“‘With me around, you are the greatest.’ That’s what you said to me, and the reverse is true, too.” Kageyama’s eyes widened at this.

“I’m scared of a lot of stuff. Everybody is. But I’m here, so you can’t go wrong.” Kageyama’s surprised face broke into a small smile.

“You sure about that? What about all those times you missed a spike and caused the team to lose a point?”

“Kageyama! You know what I’m trying to say.” Both were smiling now, and Kageyama didn’t feel embarrassed anymore. He felt...safe. 

“Fine. You’ve convinced me.” The two headed down the shore at a brisk walk. The ocean water was cold and refreshing beneath Hinata’s toes as he waded in deeper. Kageyama was hesitant at first, but soon relaxed as he followed Hinata. If Hinata wasn’t afraid, then Kageyama wouldn’t be either. They found Tanaka and Nishinoya quickly, both of them drenched.

“There’s some pretty wicked waves here!” Nishinoya called out.

“Remember to hold your nose AND close your eyes. The saltwater can be pretty painful,” Tanaka said.

Asahi was next to them, and Kiyoko was a little further towards the shore in the shallow water, collecting shells in her hands. Meanwhile, a huge, thundering wave came rumbling towards them. Nishinoya and Tanaka braced themselves, a smile wide on both of their faces. Hinata was looking at Kageyama nervously: the expression on his face showed how uncertain Kageyama was. He was trembling, the wave coming closer and closer. There was no time to back out now, so Hinata just prayed for Kageyama’s survival.

  
  


The wave surged right through them, tackling them to the ground. Hinata’s eyes were squeezed shut as he was pressed against the murky sand at the bottom. When the pressure released and the wave passed, Hinata climbed his way upwards, breaking the surface and gasping for air. Nishinoya was spinning around underwater, and Tanaka helped him to right himself. Hinata smiled: but then he remembered about Kageyama. He whipped around just as a black haired head broke through the water, droplets flying everywhere. And then Kageyama started...laughing.

“Kageyama, are you okay?” The laughter quieted.

“That was...fun. Really fun.” Kageyama could hardly believe his own words, let alone Hinata. 

“Hey, dumbasses! Watch out!”

A wave that was twice as high and twice as big collapsed over them.

* * *

Yamaguchi crawled up the shore, back to Tsukishima. His hair was flat against his head from the water. 

“Hey, Tsuki! Want to come?” 

“No. I’m reading, can’t you see?”

“But isn’t it hot?”

Tsukishima glanced at him, sighing and putting his book down.

“Go on ahead. I’ll be right there.” Yamaguchi’s face lit up as he turned and trotted back to the ocean.

“I guess Kenma and I could cool off too.” Sugawara and Daichi nodded.

Kenma raised his head to look up at Kuroo, who was now standing, reaching out a hand to Kenma. “Come on, Kenma. You can ride on my shoulders when we get deep.”

Kenma stood up, both of them walking down to the water and heading over to where Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya were.

“Climb up, I’ll help you.” Kenma crawled onto Kuroo’s shoulders like a flexible cat, his hand placed on Kuroo’s head. 

Kuroo smiled. “Let’s go.

“You heading in?” It was Sugawara’s voice back on the shore. 

“I’m sure Yamaguchi’s waiting for you,” Daichi added.

  
  


Tsukishima stood up. Without a word, he turned and started walking. Then he realized that he couldn’t go swimming with his glasses still on. He released a heavy puff of air as he started back, wiping sweat from his forehead. And then it happened: A seagull came swooping in, catching Tsukishima completely off guard, grabbing his glasses with its beak. In a few wing flaps, it had departed and was soaring high above again. Tsukishima jolted, a feather or two gliding past him. He immediately started to chase the bird.

“Stupid animal! Give me back my glasses!” The bird paid no attention to the angry middle blocker, who was now jumping and dodging to avoid the other people that were planted on the beach. Tsukishima was running fast and hard now, wondering if Sugawara or Daichi had seen him take off. He shook the thought away: right now, he needed to concentrate on getting his glasses. Without even watching where he was going, he bumped into a stocky figure.

“My apolo-” Tsukishima stopped midway into his sentence, his eyes fixed on the person he had bumped into. That face. Sheer terror struck Tsukishima.

“HEY HEY HEY! Tsukki!” 

Bokuto opened his arms, readying to give him a bear hug, but in the last second, Tsukishima turned away as Akaashi appeared from behind and pulled him back. Akaashi was wearing swimming shorts and an unbuttoned red shirt. His gaze traveled over to Tsukishima.

“Hey, it’s you from the training camp. Tsukishima, right?” He was also carrying around a cooler, a picnic blanket tucked under his left arm.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Do you remember me, Tsukki? DO YOU?” Bokuto was jumping with what seemed like endless energy.

Tsukishima sighed. “Unfortunately, I do. We practiced blocking together?”

Bokuto nodded, turning to Akaashi. “We can set up near them.” Akaashi nodded and started walking ahead, in the direction that Tsukishima had come from. 

“So, let me guess...you saw me and you just  _ had  _ to say hello. I’m right, aren’t I?” Somehow, Bokuto had filled his own head with pride, and he hadn’t even done anything. This annoyed Tsukishima.

“Actually, I-”

“Oh, come now! No need to lie to me, Tsukki! We’re good friends, after all.”

“I think you’re confu-”

“So, where’s shorty and the others? I heard that that crackhead from Nekoma came as well…” His look was fierce and challenging as he looked around.

“I was running because a seagull stole my glasses. I saw it fly this way.”

Bokuto’s expression flipped like a switch, curiosity crawling onto his face.

“A seagull?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Bokuto placed his hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder, the touch startling him. 

“I’ll find this thief! I swear I will!”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Didn’t you hear me? A  _ seagull  _ took it. A  _ bird.  _ You know, the kind with wings? The ones that can  _ fly _ ?” 

Tsukishima shrugged off Bokuto’s hand. His heart sank: why was he always like this? He’d have thought that at the beach, surrounded by paradise, Tsukishima would’ve loosened up at least a little. Nevertheless, it didn’t deter Bokuto’s determination. Nor had it chased away his eagerness. He started off towards the ocean at once, his eyes scanning the water for a little orange-haired shorty. And maybe also a particular seagull with a pair of glasses lodged in its beak.


	6. A Day with the Captains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, school starts next Monday (it sucks, but what can I do?) meaning that I will be posting chapters with a longer time gap in between. I hate it, but I'm going to have to live with it.
> 
> Another thing-I am aware that most of this story so far is mostly just fluff. And while this isn't really an action-packed fanfiction, there should still be a climax of some sort. Don't worry! I'm working it out, and there's still more chapters to come. One way or another, I'll spice things up, even if it's towards the end ;)
> 
> Side note-this chapter is probably filled with the most fluff out of them all.

“Kenma! You’re here!” Hinata blinked away the salty water on his lashes as he waded over to Kuroo’s muscular build. Kenma was propped up on his shoulders, smiling and waving to his friend.

“Hey, Hinata. Sorry I took so long.” Hinata shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it!” 

Kageyama lifted up his hand, signaling to Hinata. 

“There’s another big one coming. Watch out.” Hinata nodded. Kuroo peered up at Kenma, his eyes then trailing down towards Hinata. They were all surrounded by couples and families, jumping and splashing and calling out to each other.

“Get ready to jump,” Hinata warned, his gaze fixing on the upcoming wave.

“Kenma! Close your eyes and your mouth, okay?” It was Kuroo’s protective voice. 

“Yeah, I know.” Still, his hands grasped onto Kuroo, his fingers curling around his bare skin. According to Hinata’s and Kenma’s height, they were chest-deep in the water. If Kenma got tackled down into the sand, he might not be able to get back to the surface. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Asahi were a little ways from them now, yet still in the direct path of the wave. It started rolling over, white froth building at the edge, power intensifying. It engulfed everyone with its strength, pushing them down into the sand. Hinata tumbled and twisted, the sand soft beneath his body.

Kuroo clutched onto Kenma, Kenma having spiraled away for a few moments. The two broke through the surface, Kenma gasping for air. Kuroo sighed, looking down.  _ Was this really safe for him?  _ He thought. Kenma rubbed his eyes and looked up, the sun still bright in the sky. Hinata had noticed the struggle, and even Kageyama had his attention shifted onto them. 

“Maybe we should go near the shallow end,” Kuroo offered. Kenma coughed, his fingers shaking. 

“Sorry.” It was Hinata.

“Not your fault. This isn’t the place or time for Kenma to learn how to swim, anyways.” Kenma steadied himself and Kuroo walked away, a small wave crashing against them. But as one door closed, another one opened:

“Hey!” It was Sugawara and Daichi! 

Kageyama and Hinata turned to face them. 

“Hey!” They both called out. 

“Tsukishima lost his glasses to a seagull, it seems.” Sugawara rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata burst out laughing, while Kageyama smirked, his face turning evil.

“It seems that the ace and setter from Fukurodani is here.” Daichi said.

“Really?”

“Tsukishima ran into them not long after his glasses were taken.”

Hinata looked around: Where were they? He couldn’t spot them from where he was-the beach and the ocean were far too vast to search with only his eyes.

Suddenly, a pair of large hands floated gently onto his back from behind. Hinata jolted, whipping around. Before he could see, his face was flushed underneath the water, his limbs searching in the dark.  _ What’s going on?  _ In less than a few seconds, the hands latched onto Hinata’s arms, pulling him up. Hinata exploded through the surface, confused, water spraying everywhere.

Hinata’s gaze landed on Bokuto, his heart skipping a beat in excitement, his eyes growing wide.

“Bokuto!” 

“Small fry! I found you!” Akaashi was beside him, his eyes trailing towards the small ginger.

“Hinata, right? You’re that crazy fast number ten.”

Hinata nodded at this. Akaashi looked back at Bokuto, their gazes meeting. Akaashi’s beautiful eyes shined a glorious gunmetal blue in the sunlight.

“You remembered to put on sunscreen, yes?”

“Of course I did!”

“Did you put your water bottle in the cooler? I didn’t check before we left.”

“Yup! I did that too.” Bokuto crossed his arms, Akaashi’s face showing his doubt.

Hinata interjected: “When it gets a little cooler, maybe we can play volleyball!”

Bokuto loosened his arms, his mood changing again. “Aw, yeah!” He pumped his fists into the air, whooping. Akaashi sighed, a small smile appearing on his face. 

Kageyama came wading towards them, bowing and greeting them. So did Sugawara and Daichi. The four spent about an hour facing the waves before Daichi had announced that they needed to reapply sunblock and rehydrate. Sugawara went off in search of Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Kuroo, Kenma and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima, disheartened by his lost glasses, decided not to get wet and instead search for them. 

* * *

Two blankets up on shore placed next to one another, a cooler resting on top of each one. 

“Nice, Akaashi!” Bokuto yelped.

“I didn’t even do anything-”

Bokuto glanced at Akaashi, a confused look striking his energetic face. The blanket next to theirs was Karasuno’s. Hinata grabbed his water bottle from the cooler and plopped down next to Bokuto, gulping down the liquid before wiping his face and screwing the cap back on. Akaashi brought out the sunscreen and two water bottles, one for himself and one for Bokuto. Daichi sat on the opposite side, sipping water and gazing up at the bright blue sky. 

Kageyama was searching for his water bottle-had he forgotten to bring it? He dug through the ice, counting the bottles and realizing that he  _ had _ forgotten. There were also several cans of soda, but that wouldn’t quench his thirst. Under the blazing sun, only water would do.

Kageyama returned to Hinata’s side, empty handed. Thirst clawed at his dry throat. Hinata turned to look at him.

“Aren’t you thirsty? It’s really hot out here. You might pass out.”

“I forgot to bring a water bottle.”

“Oh.”

Hinata looked down. Then, as if a light bulb had just lit up inside his head, he turned to kageyama, water droplets from the tips of his hair flying.

“You can drink from mine!” Kageyama looked bewildered at the idea.

“No way, tangerine. If I drink from yours, then you’ll have even less water.”

“If I get thirsty again later, I’ll just have some soda. Trust me.”

Kageyama hesitated. Could he really ignore the offer? Sweat trickled down his cheek, his throat begging him to accept. He took the water bottle, unscrewed the cap, drew it to his lips, and sipped quietly. Relief flooded through his body, his insides cooling off and his head relaxing. By now, the water bottle only had a little left in it.

“Th-thanks, Hinata,” He stuttered.

Sugawara arrived shortly with the others. Tanaka and Nishinoya looked wild, Kiyoko was silent with her beach bag full of shells, Asahi seemed happy, and Kuroo and Kenma were walking side by side now, both of them smiling. Yamaguchi was the only one who was saddened: his friend hadn’t come with him. _Why? Did he really not want to?_ He thought. They all grabbed their water bottles, Bokuto and Hinata continuing to chatter. 

Kenma walked up, planting himself beside Hinata. Hinata greeted him, Bokuto saying hi and Akaashi handing him a soda. Kuroo talked some more with Daichi before his gaze locked on Bokuto. He strutted over, hands on his hips, his eyes narrowing as an evil grin took place on his face.

“Hey, Bokuto. Long time no see.” Bokuto looked up, his face copying Kuroo’s.

“Well, well, Kuroo. Funny to see you here.”

Suddenly, their faces turned serious, their eyes fixing on each other. Tension arose from them, Kenma paying no attention and Hinata staring at them with wide eyes. And just like that, the tension was broken by the two of them laughing, Kuroo wrapping his arm around Bokuto in a sort of neck-hug. 

“I missed you, you bumbling idiot!”

“Right back atcha!”

Kenma looked displeased, and Hinata sat in silence, a confused feeling overtaking him. He shook it off.

“Hey, everyone.” It was Akaashi’s voice. Everybody turned to face him, Bokuto and Kuroo freezing in position. He lifted up his cooler.

“I thought we might run into you guys, so I packed sandwiches for everyone just in case.” 

Bokuto was the most surprised out of all of them. He stood up, leaping towards Akaashi and embracing him with a warm hug. Kuroo folded his arms, half expecting this reaction.

“OH, AKAASHI! YOU’RE SO THOUGHTFUL!” Akaashi smiled, patting Bokuto’s back gently. Everyone else looked grateful and excited. Only Daichi and Sugawara showed hints of fear in their faces: they had completely forgotten to pack a lunch. 

“Thanks!” They all cheered.

The sandwiches were filled with spinach, tomato, turkey, cheese and mayo. Only Nishinoya complained-he didn’t like spinach. To everyone else’s taste buds, it was heaven. Hinata munched on his sandwich, sitting in silence. No one was talking-their mouths were all stuffed with food. Mayo splattered on Bokuto’s face as he and Kuroo had an eating competition. Kenma nibbled quietly, rolling his eyes at the mess they were making. Akaashi sat himself down beside Bokuto, keeping a close eye on him: at the training camp, when Kageyama had eaten too fast, he’d started choking.

“It’s a little cooler now. Do you guys want to go play?” Hinata was the third to finish, Kuroo winning the contest with a smug look on his face. Bokuto had finished second.

Before either could reply, Daichi stepped in, reminding them all to reapply sunscreen and handing them several bottles. Bokuto wiped his face of mayo, grabbing one.

“Sure thing, little fry!” Kuroo peered over at where Tsukishima was eating in peace. His eyes narrowed. “Maybe we can invite Tsukki to practice as well.”

Hinata turned to Kageyama, both of them finished now. 

“Do you want to come practice with us?”

“Sure, I guess.”

“Alright!”

Everyone put on another layer of the sunblock, Hinata having to help Kageyama again with his face.

He tried shooing away his hands: 

“Hinata! I can do it myself!”

“Ok, then.”

After a few moments of struggling, Kageyama gave up.

“I told you.”

“Ugh! If you can do it, then why can’t I?”

“I dunno, maybe you’re just too stupid,” Hinata taunted.

Kageyama shot him an angry glance.

Meanwhile, Kuroo had called out to Tsukishima, who had accepted-mainly because of Bokuto’s whining once he heard that he didn’t want to. He turned to Yamaguchi, noticing the sadness on his face. Yamaguchi sipped from his water bottle, his cheekbones red.

“You can come too, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi looked up, a surprised glow in his eyes. His gaze locked onto Tsukki.

“You mean it?”

“Of course, it's not a big deal. After all, I doubt I can handle those two idiots and Hinata without a little help. Not to mention the king.”

In the end, Kageyama, Hinata, Kuroo, Bokuto, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Daichi and Sugawara agreed to playing a practice game. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Sugawara and Kuroo were on one team. Kageyama, Hinata, Bokuto, and Daichi were on the other team.

“Alright! Let’s get this party started!” Bokuto cheered.

“Yeah!” Hinata added.

“Prepare to lose,” Kuroo provoked, his eyes locked on Bokuto. Instead, Daichi counterattacked:

“There’s no need to lie to yourself like that.” 

Kuroo turned to Tsukishima:

“Block the best you can out there. Got it?”

“Of course.” His voice was just as monotonous as ever. Kuroo grinned.

Akaashi and Kenma had stayed back, both of them hanging out in the sand. Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi had taken the other volleyball, playing catch with it back and forth near the ocean. Kyoko was in deeper water now, but she was away from the waves, floating around and relaxing.

* * *

“Sorry guys, it’s a bit short!” Daichi received the volleyball, the ball bouncing from his forearms and into the air. Kageyama positioned his hands in front of him.

Hinata and Bokuto both sprung forward, Tsukishima preparing to block and Yamaguchi and Kuroo preparing to receive. The ball soared through the air from Kageyama, Hinata being the decoy and Bokuto right behind him.

“It’s a delayed spike! Watch out!” Sugawara called, waiting on the other side. None of the teams had brought a net with them, so they divided the two courts by drawing a line in the sand. 

Bokuto leaped into the air, eyes locked on the space besides Tsukishima’s hands. It’d been a while since he performed a cross-court shot, but with one heavy slam of his palm the ball went diving towards the ground. In a single pounce Kuroo was gliding across the sand, sharp as a cat. The ball flew back across to the other side, Hinata receiving it. 

Tsukishima slammed it down the moment it came near him.

“Good job, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cheered.

“Nice going, Tsukki!” Kuroo called out.

Hinata looked up, an icy cold glare in his eyes.

“Darn it!” He grunted, wiping sweat from his face. Tsukishima relaxed his arms, placing them on his hips, cocking his head to one side.

“Aww, are you upset that you missed? You should’ve known better-like I said before, spirit won’t make up for skill.”

Hinata clenched his teeth. Bokuto stood by his side, his facial expression a mix of annoyance and pride.

“Wow, Tsukki, you really improved.” The two fixed their gazes.

Daichi came from behind, slapping both of them on the back, breaking the tension.

“We’ll get the next one.”

“Yeah!”

Yamaguchi served, the jump float confusing Hinata. Daichi stepped in, receiving it and sending it up. The force blew it over to the other side, Yamaguchi receiving as Sugawara prepared to set. Kuroo jumped, his hand poised to strike. Bokuto met him on the other side, arms bent up and over like a still tree. He smirked, the ball getting blocked and smacking into the sand. 

“AW YEAH! HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto cried out, Hinata cheering alongside him.

“Nice one, Bokuto,” Kageyama said.

Kuroo peered up at Bokuto.

“You won’t get lucky again.”

“Try me!”

The game ended a while after, Daichi’s team being victorious. They played a second time, this time Sugawara and his teammates winning. Nishinoya, Tanaka, Akaashi, Kenma, and Asahi found them afterwards. Sugawara and Daichi left for the ocean, and Tsukishima continued his search for his glasses. The rest played another two games before deciding to cool off some more.

“I’m exhausted,” Bokuto said under heaving breaths, one of his hands placed on Akaashi's shoulder.

“You played hard out there. Good job, Bokuto.” He smiled at this.

Yamaguchi trotted off to go find Tsukishima. 

“Let’s get back in the water. We’ll feel refreshed.” Kuroo said, Kenma by his side. He nodded his head, still wary of the waves.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Asahi added.

“Count us in!” Nishinoya and Tanaka bellowed.

“Whatdya say, small fry?” Kuroo was looking at Hinata. His face was a little red now, his eyes small and innocent.

“Sure!” Bokuto and Akaashi nodded at him.

“Fine, I guess I’ll go too.” Kageyama sighed, running his hand through his hair. The group reapplied sunscreen and rehydrated before returning to the water. 

“All right! The waves from over there were  _ huge  _ while you guys were playing,” Nishinoya held out a finger as he sprinted to the spot, Tanaka following close behind him.

“You missed it! There were definitely more than a few mini tsunamis, and we almost lost the other ball tons of times!” He called out. They spent the rest of the day frolocking in the water, Hinata, Kuroo, Bokuto, Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka diving in after the waves and breaching the surface together. Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi and Kyoko were near a shallower part, floating in the water and occasionally splashing each other. Tsukishima returned to the spread after coming up empty handed. Perhaps his glasses were lost forever. Yamaguchi followed him back, having another drink and then setting off to the sand. There he met Kenma, and the two decided to build a sand castle.

Hinata bounced up and down on Bokuto’s shoulders, an abundant amount of saltwater entering their mouths as they yelled when crashing waves collapsed overtop. Kuroo swam underneath, surprising them and Tanaka and Nishinoya every now and then. Soon Daichi joined them-mostly to tell them to stop screaming every five seconds. Kageyama stayed nearby Hinata for most of the time, because after all, he was still getting used to being in the water. 

The sun’s rays of beaming light shined down on them. The seagulls squawked overhead. The ocean enveloped everybody in it with it’s cold touch. Hinata was having fun with all of his friends, and he couldn't've asked for more than that. 


	7. The Setter Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Oikawa: sure he's got a trashy personality, but I still love him. He's hilarious and good-looking and a really good volleyball player. So the answer is NO he is not the 'villain' of the story. In fact, I'm not sure that anyone is the villain. Of course, you may read this and think of it however you want to: I can't and won't stop you. And the reason I'm saying this now is because this chapter is a bit...questionable? I'm not sure if that's the right word to use. Anyways, enjoy!

“There’s one over here!” Nishinoya called out in the darkness, cantering towards a section of the beach and kneeling down. Hinata joined him, using the flashlight on his phone to see in the night. Waves crashed over the shore. A cool breeze blew past his fluffy hair: them, Tanaka, Sugawara, and the captains were out searching for crabs. 

Hinata got to Nishinoya’s level on the ground, his hands shifting through the sand:

“I know I saw one…”

The slightest scattering of legs and Nishinoya picked out two small, shiny eyes gazing back at him underneath the moonlight. 

“Look!” Hinata stared in awe as Nishinoya carefully picked it up, holding it gently in the palms of his hands. Hinata shined the light as they both inspected the creature. Nearby, a loud roar sounded: It was Tanaka.

He came speeding towards them, the small crab taking the distraction to his advantage and leaping away. 

“AHHH!” Tanaka’s feet didn’t stop moving as he passed Nishinoya. 

“Tanaka…?” Hinata started, his gaze and his light trailing towards the direction in which he had come running from. His own eyes widened, his body frozen.

“What’s wrong?” Nishinoya got to his feet after Hinata. 

An army of small baby crabs-even smaller than one they’d caught-was charging their way, their pincers poised and their movement showing no sign of slowing down. Tanaka must've done something to anger them.

“Nishinoya! RUN!” Hinata yelled, taking off.

“WAIT FOR ME!” Nishinoya called after him, his legs carrying an extra boost of speed. They passed Sugawara and Daichi on the way, both of them puzzled.

“What’s going on?” Sugawara was using a flashlight, shining it on the two running bodies. Daichi peered into the distance, using the light from his phone. He spotted the army, a fearful expression taking over his face. Chills ran down his spine.

“Sugawara.”

“Yeah?”

“Run.”

“What?”

“RUN!” The two third years sped off after the others, the crabs almost at their ankles. They were still running at full steam, and showed no signs of giving up.

_ Damn it, Tanaka!  _ Nishinoya thought.  _ What did you do?  _ At last they tired out, having sped across what seemed like endless acres of beach. They stopped where Tanaka had, the third years catching up. The crabs had been left in the dust. 

Tanaka was bending over, out of breath and tired. Bokuto and Kuroo came from behind, Kuroo wrestling a big crab in his hands. 

“Um, what happened to you guys?” He questioned.

Sugawara looked up, annoyed. “That’s what I want to know.”

All eyes were suddenly on Tanaka, who shrinked back.

“Those crabs were chasing us because…” He trailed off.

“Because?” Nishinoya hardened his face, his eyes piercing straight through Tanaka. As a cloud moved away from concealing the moon, the light caused his gaze to glisten like two bright globes.

“I may or may not have...destroyed their home by accident.”

“Tanaka!” Daichi and Sugawara scolded.

“How’d you manage that by accident?” Bokuto questioned.

Tanaka winced once before he relaxed his shoulders, a shameful look on his face.

“I swear I didn’t mean to! It was dark and I well, uh-”

Nishinoya planted a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t sweat it. We’re okay now, aren’t we?” Tanaka nodded at this.

* * *

“Iwaizumi, I can’t sleep.” 

It was Oikawa’s voice. Him and Iwaizumi were in their hotel room, both in their separate beds. Iwaizumi rolled over to face Oikawa, a dim light from near the kitchen providing enough brightness for them to just barely make out each other’s faces.

“I can’t do anything about that.”

“But Iwa-chan!”

“What do you want me to do, sing you a lullaby?”

“That would be nice…”

“Shut up and go to sleep, loserkawa!”

Iwaizumi aggressively turned back around, pulling up the covers near his shoulders. Oikawa frowned, resting one arm on top of his forehead. The room was a bit more humid than he’d’ve liked, and the fan was a small object spinning above their heads, hardly creating any air circulation at all.

_ I’ll find you tomorrow, Kageyama,  _ he thought.  _ And then we’ll play. And then I’ll win. _

The rays of the early morning sun swept over the hotel, the gleaming yellow light awakening Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Get up, Oikawa. We have to find Karasuno today.” Iwaizumi stood beside Oikawa, who was a mess in a bundle of sheets and covers. 

“Five more minutes…” He turned away, wiping drool from his lips.

“Oikawa! It’s almost eight thirty!”

“So?”

“So get up!” He gave the side of the bed a harsh kick, Oikawa jolting upwards and his eyes wide.

“Jeez, Iwaizumi.” He rubbed his eyes, yawning. “You’re so mean sometimes.”

Iwaizumi shrugged it off, both of them heading down to eat breakfast. Afterwards, they returned to the hotel room, got changed and went to the beach, bringing a cooler, a blanket, bottles of sunscreen, and a volleyball.

People were everywhere. Chatter, yelps, and laughter filled the air. The sand below was hot, the seagulls landing and chirping before taking off again. Oikawa sighed. Could they really find Karasuno with all of these people? It seemed hopeless to the setter.

“Cheer up. We’ll find them.” Iwaizumi’s voice cracked a little under the heat. 

They both searched, maneuvering between couples and families and occasionally sitting to rest. Where could the Karasuno team be? Oikawa’s legs were aching, and he started to feel his skin burn. 

“I need to take a break, okay?”

“Fine.” 

Oikawa turned, a small, circular building a little ways from the beach greeting his gaze.

“I’m going to use the bathroom. You wait here.”

Oikawa took off, the soft sand squishing beneath his feet. He entered through the door of the building that had a sign above it that read ‘MALE’. AC filtered through the men’s room, Oikawa feeling relieved. And just as he had entered, he’d bumped into a figure with a small, short build. The tiny body stumbled backwards, the tips of its fluffy hair flicking upward.

Hinata froze, his body instinctively taking a defensive stance. His eyes were wide as Oikawa peered down at him, surprised, a smug grin on his face. 

  
  


“Well, hello there shorty. I’ve been looking for you and your team.” 

Hinata forced himself to look brave, but he couldn't bring himself to stand tall. At least, not up to the great king.

“Same here. We’re ready to beat you anytime. And we brought some extra friends with us.” He tried to sound intimidating, but it didn’t work. Oikawa was just overall scarier than the ginger.

“Really? I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Oh yeah? Well, we’re ready anytime!” Hinata spat, not understanding the full extent of his words.

“Hmm. What about now?”

“Huh?”

“Unless, you’re too afraid of getting your asses kicked...”

“No way!” 

And then he realized: Oikawa was taking advantage of Hinata’s urge to be the best. He was using it to make him make decisions without a second thought, all just to showcase that Karasuno was just as strong as any other team.

“Iwaizumi’s waiting for me. Either take us to wherever your team is to battle or admit that you’re just too scared…”

“Will do!” Hinata stomped right out of the circular stone building, Oikawa following close behind.  _ Perfect,  _ he thought.  _ Shrimpy made that choice on impulse. The rest of the team will be unprepared. _

Iwaizumi was standing right where Oikawa had left him, his gaze trailing over to Hinata and then back to the setter. 

“Let’s go, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa’s voice was stern. “We’re going to play.”

Iwaizumi smiled:  _ this  _ is what he wanted. This attitude, this determination. No complaining, no whining, no toddler-like behavior. Oikawa was in the volleyball zone, his entire mood having shifted from before. 

Hinata found his way back to the spreads. Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s presence left everyone speechless and in shock: even Tsukishima-the boring middle blocker with no motivation and no glasses-couldn’t look away.  _ What’s going on here?  _ He thought. But the most weirded out of them all were of course Bokuto and Kuroo. They stared with awkward faces as Oikawa winked at them and waved. Kenma stood behind Kuroo, being shy as always. Akaashi looked as if he were waiting for an explanation.

“Hinata, you’ve got some creepy stalkers behind you,” Kuroo pointed lazily at the Aoba Johsai members, his gaze narrowing. Oikawa looked insulted and confused, while Iwaizumi simply rolled his eyes.

“Who are they?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi put a hand in front of him, as if telling him not to make assumptions on his own.

“Can we help you?” He asked. 

“It’s okay, we know these guys.” Kageyama stood up. Oikawa smirked.

“You mean you’re aware that you have stalkers?” Kuroo questioned. Iwaizumi stepped in before anyone else had a chance to speak.

“We’re not stalkers. We’re here to play volleyball with you guys. You might’ve heard of our team, Aoba Johsai, or Seijoh?” 

Bokuto tilted his head, and Kuroo nodded slowly. Oikawa’s gaze landed on Kageyama, and then on Daichi.

“So these are your friends, from the powerhouse schools in Tokyo, right?”

“That’s right,” It was Daichi’s voice.

Hinata stepped in, the tension dissolving from before.

“Let’s do this! We’re gonna win and show you who’s better!” Hinata was as energetic as a puppy, the words shooting out of his mouth before he could think.

“What?” Kageyama’s voice was firm and hard, sounding surprised. Sugawara and Daichi turned to face Hinata as well.

“The volleyball game! We’re gonna win and-”

“Right now?”

“Of course!”

Kageyama relaxed his shoulder forward, his pupils filling with disappointment and frustration. The rest of the team didn’t look too happy, either. Only Bokuto and Kuroo looked excited.

“Hinata, you can’t just-”

“Sounds nice! I’m in!” Bokuto spoke over Sugawara.

“Same here.” Kuroo looked at Oikawa mischievously.

And just like that, the overall mood changed. Tanaka was trash talking and Nishinoya was bouncing up and down. Kageyama held his gaze with Oikawa, both of them giving each other challenging looks. Even Daichi was now smiling at the idea.

“Let’s do it.” His voice rang with confidence. Sugawara gave up the fight-there was no going back.

“But Iwaizumi and Oikawa can’t play alone. They’ll need at least four more members.” Hinata looked up at Kageyama’s words. Everybody did.

“And no way am I playing with  _ him _ .” 

“Yes I agree. I want to specifically kick his ass, and unfortunately I can’t do that when we’re on the same team.” Oikawa’s gaze traveled to Hinata.

“Oh, and I want to beat shorty too. Those are my only requests.” 

Tanaka and Nishinoya stayed silent. Daichi stood his ground. Sugawara didn’t move an inch. Yamaguchi stayed behind Tsukishima, who of course, looked disgusted at the thought of having to play on the rival’s side. The only people who didn’t look bothered were Kuroo and Bokuto.

“You two...what are your names?” Oikawa was doing all the talking.

“Tetsurou Kuroo. This frosted-tips owl head is Kotaro Bokuto. Why?” His eyes were narrowing down to slits.

  
  


“Play with me, will you? It seems the rest of you are a bit hesitant to volunteer. You, however, don’t seem to have much of a reaction.”

Kuroo smirked. “Is that so?”

“You’re a captain, I’m a captain. It only seems natural…”

“I’m a captain too, you know!” Bokuto yelped, joining in on the conversation.

“Bokuto, right? You seem like a good player.”

“Hmmm. And you seem like a smart player.”

Something was happening between the three. Everyone else stood to the side and watched, amazed that they were actually getting along. Hinata was beside Kageyama now, the hot sand engulfing his toes.

“Alright, cool. I’m down with you. And who’s that?” Kuroo pointed to Iwaizumi.

“That’s our ace.”

“Hello, my name is Hajime Iwaizumi.” Bokuto and Kuroo nodded.

“Same here, I’ll be on your side too,” Bokuto, for once, sounded serious.

“Then allow me to accompany you.” It was Akaashi’s kind voice, appearing beside Bokuto’s thickset structure. He smiled graciously.

“Nice! Hey, what about Kenma…?”

“I’m not going anywhere without Kuroo,” Kenma said, his eyes glued to his phone, his fingers dancing on the screen.

“Then it’s settled.” Kuroo folded his arms, nodding at Oikawa. Hinata looked unhappy, but he shook the negative feelings away. This was the only way, after all. He’d have to keep a straight mind if they were going up against the great king.

* * *

“Get ready to lose, small fry.” Kuroo stood on his side of the line in the sand, his body in a stance that looked prepared to receive.

“Yeah, right!” Hinata called out sarcastically.

Kageyama trod to his side, leveling himself, a hand placed on the red-head’s shoulder. He put his lips to Hinata’s left ear, whispering softly. The warm breath from his mouth tickled him as he listened close.

“You remember the signals, right?” Hinata nodded once.

“Okay, good. I’m going to be using them. Don’t screw up, and don’t wimp out.”

“Like I would do that!” Kageyama left his side, taking position as the setter. Sugawara, Yamaguchi, and Tanaka waved from the sidelines. Hinata took his spot as a middle blocker. Daichi, Nishinoya, and Asahi were in the back. Tsukishima stood a little ways from Hinata, his eyes sharp. Even without glasses, it looked like a lot was going through his mind, like he was constantly thinking.

“You guys ready?” It was Oikawa up to serve. 

The ball was clenched in his hand, his face looking as relaxed and smug as ever. Bokuto and Kuroo were up near the front, Kenma, Akaashi, and Iwaizumi near the middle. Everyone was completely focused now, even Kenma.

“Give us a good one, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

“Sure thing, Iwaizumi!” 

The sun reflected off of Oikawa’s eyes, his gaze turning soft with a small glow. Something dreamy in his aura seemed to calm the rest of his team, even in the sweltering heat. It was his presence: the fact that he was so confident, but not cocky. Kageyama tensed, as he already knew that no matter which players he was working with, he could adapt to anyone.  _ That  _ aspect was what made him a good volleyball player. It was also the only aspect that made Kageyama nervous.

Oikawa did his special jump serve, the ball flying through the air at max speed. Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“Woah!”

The ball almost missed Daichi, especially with it’s strong curve. 

“Cover me!” He voice shot out into the air. Nishinoya leaped, his forearms catching the ball and sending it back up.

“Kageyama!” 

“On it!”

There was a sudden rush in the atmosphere-of movement, of sweat, of sand kicking up behind feet. Kuroo directed himself where Hinata was preparing to jump. Asahi was coming from behind, too. Bokuto stood in his path, his mind racing. The exhilaration, however, caused him to smile. He was ready to block any spike that came his way.

Kageyama was in the air now, his legs having sprung from the soft ground as he rose higher and higher. 

“Get ready!” Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood back to receive. Akaashi was readying to trade places with Bokuto as soon as the ball came their way, so that he would be able to set it up. 

Kageyama’s hand flipped to the side, pushing the ball just over the line. A setter dump. Then, a flash of blonde and brown hair-Kenma had slithered in without anyone noticing, sliding alongside the sand as swift and as flexible as a feline. The ball was up, back on Kageyama’s side.

Hinata received, the force of it powerful enough to send it back over. 

“Akaashi! Over here!” Bokuto’s booming voice could not be ignored, nor drowned out by the crashing waves or the other families. Akaashi sent the ball his way. Bokuto and Tsukishima meeting eye to eye.

“You won’t stop me!” Bokuto smacked the ball, hard and fast with nothing but pure will power. Tsukishima’s arms were raised, high like a tree’s trunk. They stretched over the ball’s trajectory path, stopping its course altogether. His face had been blank before, but no he was smirking, victory written on his face.

“Not so fast!” Iwaizumi came diving in, rebounding the ball with all of his might. His body hit the ground with a THUMP, the grainy sand cushioning his fall. 

“Cover me!” He grunted, his face pressed against the ground.

“Wow, Iwaizumi! You okay?” Oikawa shrieked, Iwaizumi getting to his knees and wiping the sand from his shorts. 

“I will be if you can hit the damn ball!” 

Oikawa spread his arms out behind him, running up towards the ball. There was only one thing on his mind: to hit that ball, score, and make Iwaizumi happy. His eyes narrowed, the smug face slowly fading as he focused all of his attention on the single round object soaring through the air. Everything around him became silent and distant. There were no voices or sounds he could hear. It was as if everything depended on this ball: but  _ why?  _ This was only a practice game, nothing else. Yet, deep down in Oikawa, he knew it was more than that. And the only other person with the exact same feeling inside was Kageyama. He could sense it.

Oikawa, halfway through his jump, smacked the ball like his entire life depended on it. Kuroo and Bokuto stared in awe. Akaashi muttered something under his breath. Iwaizumi grinned.

Nishinoya, Asahi, and Hinata dove for the ball, but it was too late. Hinata could see it even before it happened: Oikawa was playing to win, sure, but it was much more than that. The ball hit the ground, the opposite team cheering.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll get it next time!” Daichi encouraged.

“Yeah,” Asahi said.

Hinata’s eyes were fixed on Kageyama. He was facing Oikawa.

“Aww, Tobio. Don’t worry! It’s just like your captain said…”

“Shut up! I will beat you.”

“Of course you will! Playing against Fukurodani, Nekoma,  _ and  _ Aoba Johsai players?” He started to clap. “You’ll definitely win, for sure! Especially with that trashy line up of yours! How could you possibly lose?”

Oikawa was provoking Kageyama, making him think irrationally. This was to mess up his serves, just like from before. Hinata hardened his gaze. He had to do something quickly before the game started up again, or else they’d have to swap him out for Sugawara.

After Oikawa left to get showered in praise by the others, Hinata tapped on Kageyama’s bare skin from behind. He whipped around, frustration already aflame in his icy blue eyes.

“Kageyama.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t listen to him, okay? He’s messing with you. Just-” before he could finish, Oikawa started spitting more insults his way. Why was he picking on Kageyama so much? What was so important about this game to him? These thoughts filtered through Hinata’s brain as they started playing again.

Karasuno lost the first set.

“Still think you can win now, little guy?” Kuroo teased.

“Just you wait!” Hinata replied.

The sun overhead was blazing, the sky a crisp blue with no clouds to be seen. Seagulls cawed, landing near their space and digging their beaks in the ground, looking for bugs to eat. Kageyama wiped the sweat from his cheek and tilted his bottle towards his mouth-he’d remembered to bring his own today-and allowing the water to slide down his dry throat. Oikawa appeared from the corner of his eye.

“Kageyama! Hey! So I was wondering...how are you and your team getting along?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Kageyama didn’t fully face him. If Oikawa was just gloating, then he didn’t want to look him in the eye.

“Your team? Are you playing  _ nicely _ ?” 

“Umm, yeah…? Oikawa, whatever it is, just spit it out. I’m tired of hearing your voice.”

A gentle, persuasive charm flowed with his words as he spoke:

“I’m just saying. Before, in middle school, you had a lot of trouble with your teammates…”

“Don’t meddle where you shouldn’t.”

Kageyama was facing him now, his eyes fierce and narrow, a fiery shine on them as his gaze locked onto Oikawa. Hinata was paying attention, too, wondering what he had meant:  _ Don’t meddle where you shouldn’t? What does that mean? _

“Whatever you say, little Tobio.” He turned around, facing the opposite direction. “But sooner or later, you must realize and accept...that you can’t keep it a secret forever.” He said this with a whisper, one that no one but they could hear.

Kageyama’s hands were clenched into tight balls now. “I told you to shut it.” His voice was firm, but cracked near the end of his sentence.

The game continued, Karasuno taking the lead by at least three points. Spiking, receiving, setting, serving-over and over again until the ball finally hit the sand. Everyone was pushing their limit, and at one point, Asahi had to swap out with Tanaka because his hands were getting pretty bruised. 

“Don’t worry, Asahi! I got your back!” 

“Thanks, Tanaka. I appreciate it.”

Kageyama seemed distracted during the game: what was he thinking about? He even almost missed a set once, and that’s when Hinata saw it: the distant look in his eyes.

“What’s up, my man? You seem a little out of it.” Tanaka cocked his head, breathing heavily.

“I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”

But it didn’t get better: it got worse. Karasuno lost their lead, now trailing behind by four points.

“Kageyama. You look a little tired.” It was Daichi’s voice. “Maybe you should rest for a bit, okay? Leave it to Suga.” Kageyama sighed, knowing that Oikawa’s words were filling his head with doubt. He couldn’t go on like this-he needed to regroup with himself, to block out Oikawa and focus on winning. Sugawara replaced him, Hinata concerned about his friend. What was going on? What was he missing? Or, was it just him? No one else seemed too worried about it, or maybe they just didn’t want to ‘meddle’ like Kageyama had said. 

“What? Kageyama’s out already? Guess the team got fed up with his crap again. Oh so predictable.”

Kageyama looked down at his feet, his body weary and his mind racing. What should he do? Was Oikawa right? Even so, why’d he have to rub it in his face so much? And why today especially? Everything seemed to be a mystery. Or maybe it only seemed that way. Could Oikawa just be acting like himself?

  
  


With Sugawara as the setter, Karasuno took back the lead, winning the set. Then they all had to stop for lunch.

* * *

Kuroo and Hinata and Bokuto ate together, laughing and telling jokes. Kenma and Akaashi sat by them as well, eating quietly and listening. Oikawa was there too, ignoring Hinata completely and focusing his attention on the two captains. Iwaizumi talked with Akaashi from time to time. Nishinoya, Asahi, Tanaka, and Kyoko were eating as a squad. Yamaguchi ate with Tsukishima, leaving Kageyama to the two other third-years.

“What happened out there?” Sugawara opened the cooler, taking out a slice of watermelon. The rest of the team had been munching on several pieces after they had finished their lunches.

Kageyama turned away, ashamed. “I’m really sorry. I promise it won’t happen again!” 

“Woah, there. No one’s blaming you. Oikawa was just getting under your skin, that’s all.” Daichi reached his hand to pat his back, but Kageyama stopped him.

“No. It’s more than that.”

“How so?”

“I know Oikawa. You guys do too. Sure, he annoys people to death, and he’s an asshole, but…”

Daichi and Sugawara exchanged glances. “But?”

Kageyama shook his head. “Nevermind. But I’ll do better!”

Before either could reply, a loud voice sounded from across the spreads:

“You sure about that?”

Kageyama stifled an insult of his own. 

“I’m just kidding! We all know that  _ you’re  _ the stronger player.” Hinata’s eyes were now glued onto Kageyama, watching him shift in place and look down.

“And the more mature player...aren’t you?”

“Stop.” Kageyama knew exactly where this was going.

“I need to go fill my water at the water fountain in the restroom. You’ll come with me, won’t you Tobio? I’m only asking so I can apologize for my actions earlier. I didn’t know I could mess up your brain  _ that  _ much.” Every one of his words sounded smug, almost like lies. The space around them grew quiet, aside from all of the landscape noises.

Oikawa got to his feet, walked over to Kageyama, and stretched out a hand.

“You coming with me, or not?” And then it clicked: Oikawa didn’t want to go to fill his water bottle, nor to apologize. There was something he wanted to talk about: the hidden meaning behind his words. Kageyama looked up, realizing this. He got to his feet, without Oikawa’s help, and the two of them headed to the round stone building. 

“Be back soon! Don’t start playing until we get back!” Oikawa called out.

Everyone else had been silent during the entire interaction. A nauseous feeling overcame Hinata, stirring in his stomach and in his brain. Oikawa wouldn’t do anything bad...would he? How much did he despise Kageyama? Hinata forced himself to stay put. Kageyama could handle himself. Plus, if he went, things might’ve even taken a turn for the worse.

Kageyama stopped short of the door leading inside the men’s restroom. His gaze hardened.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Hmmm, so you could tell?” Oikawa paused, putting his hands on his hips. Nobody was around. “Guess I should’ve expected that from good ole’ smart Tobio Kageyama.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Oikawa’s entire face dropped to a serious look at Kageyama’s question.

“I get it. You want to win, to trash talk, and to be a pain. But...this is different, isn’t it?” Kageyama sounded sincere, like he was concerned. Could...could something be  _ troubling  _ Oikawa?”

“When I said what I did earlier. It struck a nerve, didn’t it?” Oikawa’s voice was getting even more sinister with every passing moment.

“Yeah, it did. What’d you expect? I couldn’t focus on the game or-” 

The tension that had been building between the two finally exploded. Kageyama couldn’t even finish, couldn’t even murmur another word. Oikawa, his face furious, his eyes glowing with rage, charged at Kageyama, tackling him to the ground where he stood. He fell on the sand hard, grunting, Oikawa keeping him pinned down. Both of his hands were on Kageyama’s shoulders, his wait keeping him from squirming free.

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” Oikawa screamed, tears bubbling at his eyes. Kageyama held his breath, confused, staring at him in shock. He’d never,  _ ever  _ seen Oikawa cry before.

“JUST SHUT UP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH  _ YOU _ ? TELL ME!” He was spitting nonsense, but this wasn’t like him at all. Kageyama knew that. 

“You have everything!  _ Everything _ ! So why are you so pathetic! Why!” Oikawa was curling away, but his grasp was firm. He wouldn’t let go until Kageyama gave up some answers.

“What are you  _ talking  _ about?” 

“You idiot! And you’re telling me that you don’t even realize it?” He was starting to sound a lot like Iwaizumi. Oikawa took a deep, shaky breath, closing his eyes tight and blinking away the tears.

“You’re such an amazing setter. No, you’re the best one out there. Better than anyone. You have what I’ve always wanted: pure, raw talent. But you let yourself break after a few insults! You waste away on the sidelines like a piece of garbage!” Oikawa was staring a hole into Kageyama’s head.

“I’m not doing this for you. Of course not: you’re my rival, and I hate you with everything that I have. But I can’t stand to see it, okay? You’re so much better than I am…so don’t turn weak. Don’t snap like a twig.” Oikawa released his grasp, standing up and wiping his face. Kageyama sat up, wrapping his head around what he had just heard:

_ He’s..jealous of me? And he doesn’t want me to crumble? No, that can’t be right, I must’ve heard him wrong. He insults me whenever we play, so why… _

Kageyama shook his head. That didn’t matter right now. Oikawa wanted a rival he could be proud of, someone he would be an equal match against. A setter-like Kageyama.

“I promise you, Oikawa. I won’t lose.” His words came out stern and confident, Oikawa’s face turning smug again.

“Whatever. But don’t take this as an invitation to become friends, okay? Pathetic or not, I loathe your guts.”

“Same here.”

It was like a mutual understanding now-both would be rivals for life, constantly challenging each other and wanting to go up against someone with skill and talent that was equal to their own. It was what the two of them wanted, what they yearned for in volleyball.

Oikawa filled his water bottle and they headed back. They resumed the game, but about halfway into the last set, clouds had formed and rain had started drizzling all over them. It would’ve been okay if not for the wind and the sudden chilliness in the air. Thankfully there wasn’t a thunderstorm, but they all had to return to their hotel rooms before they could finish the game.

“Aww, man! This sucks!” Hinata belly flopped onto his bed back at the room, him and Kageyama both changed into their comfy clothes now. Kageyama hadn’t told anyone about what had happened with him and Oikawa, and he was perfectly fine keeping it that way. Still, it was hard for him to keep a straight face when looking at Hinata...but Hinata was probably hiding secrets of his own, right?

Hinata pulled out his phone. There was no signal. 

“Greeeeeaaaaat! What are we gonna do for the rest of the day?” Hinata complained, shoving his face into the comforter of the bed. His limbs were sprawled out, his fluffy orange hair still droopy from the rain. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“We could play a board game.” Kageyama couldn’t believe his own words. He was offering to  _ play  _ a  _ game  _ with  _ Hinata _ ?

Hinata lifted his head. “What game? I didn’t bring one, and I’m guessing that you didn’t either.”

“Maybe we could watch a movie.”

“Didn’t you hear me? I told you that-”

“There’s a DVD player here.”

“But I didn’t bring a disk.”

“No, but I’m betting that somebody else did.”

“Nishinoya?”

“Definitely.”

Hinata straightened up at the idea: it’d been a while since he’d watched a movie with any of his friends! And with the gloomy sky and pattering rain that wouldn’t cease, a movie sounded like the best option.


	8. Kageyama and Hinata

“You guys wanna borrow a movie?” Nishinoya repeated the question, not as much confused by Hinata as he was by Kageyama.

“Sure do!” Hinata was standing in the doorway of the libero’s hotel room. 

Nishinoya’s gaze landed on Kageyama, his head tilting to one side.

“Wait, you mean both of you?”

“Yeah! Kageyama said-” Kageyama quickly slapped the palm of his hand onto Hinata’s mouth, his words coming out muffled. The setter’s gaze trailed away, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

“Don’t make it a big deal, dumbass. I’m bored too.” Nishinoya smiled at this, disappearing into his room and returning with a few DVD cases.

He handed them to Hinata, who was now free from Kageyama. “Here ya go!”

“Thanks, Noya!” 

“No problem. Tanaka and Asahi and I were planning to watch one together anyways.”

And with that, Hinata and Kageyama said goodbye and returned to their own room. The rain outside was still thundering against the roof, though no lightning struck from the gray clouds. Hinata was thankful.

* * *

Kageyama lowered himself onto the ground, legs crossed, remote in hand. The TV was turned on as Hinata fiddled with one of the disks.

“I’ve never seen this one before,” he commented.

“Neither have I.”

“Do you think it’ll be good?”

“Maybe. If we actually get to watching it.”

“Hey! I’m trying here!”

“It can’t be that hard!”

Just then, the microwave beeped: the popcorn that they had put in from before was finally done. Kageyama got up to place it in a big bowl that he’d found in one of the cabinets. He returned, and by then Hinata was finished.

Before taking a spot beside his friend, Hinata grabbed a blanket from his bag and threw it over himself, attempting to cover Kageyama as well.

He shied away from it. “What’re you doing now, tangerine?”

Hinata frowned. “Aren’t you cold?”

“What?”

“It’s raining, and the hotel room is  _ freezing.  _ Here.” Hinata, now settled next to him, reached for the end of the blanket and pulled it over Kageyama’s shoulders.

“Isn’t it warmer?” Kageyama relaxed, feeling the warmth of the soft, cozy fabric. He took a deep breath, and it smelled just like Hinata.

“I guess so.” In a way, it was comforting to him.

The bowl of popcorn sat between them as the movie got started, the ginger constantly grabbing for more handfuls and Kageyama yelling at him to stop.

“Oi! Leave some for me!”

The rain continued, but the noise outside was drowned out by Hinata’s remarks and the sounds coming from the TV. It was then that Kageyama realized: he’d never done this before. Ever. It was shocking to him that throughout such a short amount of time, Hinata and him had grown to be close friends. The thought was almost too much for him to bear.

His eyes became droopy, and his head started to fall. The colors on the screen started to slowly drift away, Kageyama feeling comfortable enough to fall asleep right there on the spot.

His head flopped right onto Hinata’s shoulder, his mouth opened a bit, his breathing steadying and his face calm as ever. Hinata smiled-after all, when he had fallen asleep on Kageyama’s shoulder, he was able to tolerate him. Plus, he must’ve been really tired. And at this rate, all of the popcorn would be left for the little number 10.

* * *

Kageyama jolted to life at the crack of thunder outside, a strike of lightning illuminating the room. It was...nighttime? That couldn’t be right. He glanced up at the clock, his gaze still adjusting to the darkness.  **9:14** . He’d fallen asleep around two-thirty...had he really been that exhausted? From playing volleyball under the intense heat? He rubbed his eyes, peeling the blanket off of him, his gaze turning to where Hinata had been. He wasn’t there anymore.

Another flash and the ground boomed. He heard squirming, and looked up to find a lump hidden under the sheets of Hinata’s bed. Kageyama’s face hardened:  _ That little buttwad! He didn’t wake me up! I slept through the entire day and he hadn’t even woken me up for dinner!  _ He was brimming with anger. The TV screen was off, meaning that he’d even finished the movie without him. Kageyama stood, marching towards the bed. His hands were curled up into tight fists.

“YOU LITTLE DUMBASS!” He scolded, ripping the comforter and the sheets from the bed, exposing a small human bundled up into a ball. Hinata looked up, his skin white as snow, his eyes wide as if he’d seen a ghost. Kageyama took a step back, unsure of how to react. Hinata was sweating profusely, as if he were sick or something. His eyes looked distant, although they were now locked onto Kageyama.

“Hinata…?” 

Another lightning strike, followed by a thundering sound. Hinata whimpered, sweating even more and growing even paler. At the sight, he bundled up again, hiding his face and covering the back of his head with his hands. He was trembling now. He was  _ scared _ . 

“Hinata? What’s wrong with you? If you’re messing with me…”

“Huh? What do you mean? I’m not...I’m not messing with you.”

“Are you sure? You look like you might pass out.”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”

Another bolt of lightning erupted outside and Hinata stifled his voice, straining himself, but unable to hold still. Kageyama was still peering down at the small, round lump. His orange hair was flattened, and looked almost damp in a layer of sweat. If it was so hot, why did he wrap himself with blankets? It didn’t make any sense to Kageyama.

“So...what are you doing? Do you...did you want to finish the movie?” Kageyama looked startled at the question. So he  _ hadn’t  _ finished it.

“Dumbass. Forget about the movie. Did you eat dinner yet?” He was trying to carry on like it was a normal conversation, even though Hinata wouldn’t look at him. He just sat there, trembling and alone, his energetic self hidden away.

“Dinner? What do you mean?”

“It’s a little past nine.”

At this, Hinata slowly lifted his head, craning his neck to once again fix his gaze on his friend. And there it was. His pupils were colorless and looked almost lifeless, like blank dots. The severity of the situation didn’t hit Kageyama as soon as it would have if someone else had been there-after all, he wasn’t exactly the type to notice those kinds of things. And he couldn’t tell if Hinata was joking or not-but no way would he be humiliated by the bubbly middle blocker. He was just joking around...right?

Thunder roared on again as Hinata’s heart started to pound in his chest like crazy, his frantic nerves causing him to curl back over. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was so late....”

“Hinata…” It was at this point that he’d become genuinely worried. Hinata was a tiny, annoying little ball of energy to him sure, but he was his teammate. And he was his friend. No, he was his  _ best  _ friend.

At the new realization, he suddenly didn’t care if this was a prank or not. What he did care about was Hinata, and right now, he was suffering.  _ Suffering.  _ Kageyama needed to find out why, and fast.

“Listen.” A gentle hand touched Hinata’s slender back. He peered over his shoulder, looking back at the black-haired boy.

“You look…” He couldn’t find the right words. But if he didn’t do something soon, Hinata’s condition might have gotten worse.

“Are you feeling sick? Like you might pass out?”

“I told you I’m fine!” Hinata growled, but he wasn’t. He looked weak and frail, like a small puppy with its tail between its legs. 

“No, something’s wrong. And you’re gonna tell me.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Kageyama!”

“If you’re feeling nauseous or if you’re having a headache or if you think that you might have a fever, why won’t you tell me?”

“Because I’m fine! It's not...nevermind. Just leave me alone, okay?” Hinata turned away from him, grabbing for the sheets that had been ripped from the bed.

Kageyama lurched forward unpredictably, his gaze locked as he clamped his hand onto Hinata’s arm, gripping the skinny-boned limb tightly and pulling him away.

“Hey, what gives? Let me go!” Hinata tried pulling away but he didn’t have enough strength. Kageyama spoke over his whines:

“It’s really hot. Like,  _ super  _ hot. You look sweaty as hell. So why do you need  _ those _ ?” He pointed firmly at the sheets on the ground. Hinata turned away, his wrist still raised under the pressure of Kageyama’s finger tips.

“Tell me what’s wrong, tangerine. Right now.”

“I...can’t.”

“So then you admit that something  _ is  _ wrong?”

“Well, obviously! This happens all the time-I look like some frightened little child, don’t I? I look like something defenseless, right? But I’m not!” Hinata, at last, pulled free, bouncing onto the bed and diving for the sheets. The storm outside wasn’t letting up, and the more it rained, the more Hinata panicked. 

“Hinata. I...I…” Kageyama’s face scrunched up, his words coming out in stutters.

“I want t-to help y-you, okay?” Hinata looked up, his eyes still empty but opened wide.

“You’re going to make fun of me.”

“Look, whatever it is, I promise I won’t laugh. I can’t. Not after...not after seeing you like this.” Kageyama didn’t dare make eye contact with Hinata as the words spilled from his mouth. It was one thing for him to tolerate acting so kind, but it was a completely different thing for Hinata to experience it on the receiving end.

“I’m….” Hinata silenced himself for another few moments. “Scared.”

“Scared?”

“Yes. That’s why I left and hid under the blankets. I didn’t want to see. I didn’t want to hear. It was everywhere, and I couldn’t escape it. I wanted it to stop, but I didn’t know how.” Hinata’s face was a deep scarlet red, his fists poised on his lap as he was now sitting upright.

“What are you talking about?”

Hinata pointed lazily at the window, which even though it had a curtain covering it, the lightning could still be easily seen. Kageyama seemed to understand now, but Hinata was more embarrassed now than he’d been before telling the truth. He was ready for Kageyama to tell him how stupid he looked.

“The lightning? And the thunder?” He didn’t seem to be mocking him.

“Ever since I was little, I don’t know...I just can’t handle it. I’d do  _ anything  _ to make it stop, even if it means piling a bunch of blankets on myself and dying of heatstroke.” Kageyama placed a hand on his shoulder, both of them making eye contact. 

Slowly but surely, the touch sent a tingle of warmth through his body, the kind that was comforting and gentle. Slowly but surely, his eyes returned to a burnt sienna brown, although his skin was still white and his hair still droopy.

It was surprising-Kageyama was taking this seriously.

“Aren’t you going to laugh?”

“Why would I?”

“‘Cause it’s stupid.”

“Well, it’s also pretty stupid to be scared of the water, don’t you think? But you didn’t laugh at me.” Was Kageyama...being sincere? Hinata couldn’t believe it. 

“Okay…”

“Huh?”

“Who are you and what have you done with the real Kageyama!?” Hinata burst, his frail body seeming awake now. Kageyama was distracting him from the raging storm outside, at least for now.

“Huh?”

“The Kageyama I know would never be so understanding!”

“You dumbass!” He grabbed him by the head and Hinata laughed, color returning to his body, his limbs relaxing as they no longer trembled. Still, all it took was another thundering boom and Hinata was cowering underneath the sheets once more, Kageyama trying to coax him out.

“If I can overcome my fear, can’t you overcome yours?”

“Well…” Sweat beaded up at his forehead.

“You’ll die of the heat if you stay there forever. We can finish the movie if you want...and eat some food too, okay?”

Hinata made a thoughtful sound, his wary eyes turning towards the window. His hair was still floppy and moist as he did, focusing his attention and then breaking away.

His stomach grumbled, thirst itching at the base of his throat.

“The lightning can’t get you from here. You’re safe.”

“Are you sure?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I’m sure! Trust me!” Hinata gradually tumbled away from the bed, landing in a lump on the ground, his arms crossed over his body.

“I didn’t realize how hungry I was.”

“You forget a lot of stuff when you're scared like that.”

Hinata nodded.

* * *

The storm quieted later that night as they sat in front of the TV, the screen glowing as they watched the rest of the movie, pillows and all. They even had dinner right then and there-Hinata never once looking away. If he did, he might’ve caught a glimpse of the lightning from outside and would’ve been scared again.

The phobia felt foolish to him-even if he was scared, it shouldn't've been life threatening.  _ I’m just a wimp. Why...why is it so scary?  _ Hinata found himself thinking. He hugged his knees, his eyes darting away from the screen. There was nothing more Kageyama could do, and he wasn’t exactly the supportive type, either. But as long as they both had something embarrassing to be afraid about, he figured that it didn’t matter as much.

He relaxed, propping his head up with his hands, collapsing over as the credits came on. It was late at night now; probably still drizzling outside, but the thunder and lightning had vanished. The two boys were grateful, because Hinata had nothing to worry about and Kageyama could rest easy.

“That was a good movie.” It was as if Hinata was completely back to normal, like he hadn’t had a complete meltdown only an hour ago.

Kageyama stretched his arms back, yawning. “Sure was.” Kageyama went along with it. It was the best he could do not to make Hinata remember it too much. Kageyama didn’t want to remember it either. In fact, he’d wished it never even happened. The blank expression, the pale skin, the shaking-Kageyama shuddered at the thought of it happening again.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m just tired.” Kageyama stood up, grabbing the remote and pressing the off button. The screen went black as darkness rapidly crept in from all sides, engulfing the two in shadows. Hinata got to his feet, unsteadily rising and walking towards the beds. He was exhausted, his brain dizzy. Even worse, he couldn’t see a thing in the black surroundings. After feeling the end of a bed frame, he flopped over, limbs splayed to his sides.

He landed on a seemingly lifeless lump. “OI! DUMBASS!” 

Hinata eyes sprung wide open, the lump propped up, the ginger cradled in his lap.

“GET OFF! NOW!”

“I’m tired…”

“You’ve got a bed right there!” Kageyama pushed him away, the force landing Hinata onto his own bed. There, he tipped over, the smell of the fresh comforter and the cool side of his pillow greeting his tired face. He could hear Kageyama shifting and adjusting in his bed, his head slapping down onto his pillow as snoring soon followed afterward. It didn’t take long for Hinata to do the same.

Later that night, Kageyama awoke. His eyes fluttered open, and he was just barely keeping himself from falling asleep as his gaze trailed over to the clock on the wall. There was a small, gentle light coming from it, Kageyama squinting hard and trying to read the numbers that the hands were pointing at:  **3:26.** It was way too early to be up now. As Kageyama relaxed and drifted off again, a thought came to him: another realization of some sort. Not only was Hinata his  _ best  _ friend, but, he’d had  _ fun  _ with him.  _ Is that what it feels like...to have someone that trusts you?  _ Kageyama pondered. Playing volleyball and having fun was one thing, and he’d also experienced the feeling when he was in the ocean. But he’d watched a movie with Hinata, and enjoyed it. It had made him... _ happy.  _ Kageyama turned over. These were simple feelings that everyday friends had over and over again. So, why did it seem to foreign to him when they weren’t on a court somewhere smacking a ball around? 

* * *

“Hey Hinata?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you...my friend?”

“What…?” Hinata stared at him, a puzzled expression on his face. It was the next morning, both of them getting ready to return to the beach. Kageyama was already changed, awaiting Hinata for the bottle of sunscreen. They locked eyes.

“I think I heard you wrong, ‘cause it sounded like you just asked if we were friends.”

“No, you heard me right.”

Hinata’s eyes grew even wider, the arm holding the sunscreen falling limp against his side.  _ Was this because of what happened yesterday?  _ Hinata got a cold shiver when he remembered-thunderstorms were the one thing that he couldn’t stand.

There was dead silence between the two, Kageyama clenching his fists and whipping his gaze away when Hinata’s eyes became too much to handle.

“Forget it. Nevermind. Get your stuff and let’s go.”  _ Damn it! Did I really just ask a question like that? I’m such an idiot!  _ Kageyama hurried past Hinata, but Hinata stopped him, standing in his way with his arms out to his sides, blocking his path. The red-head looked up at him.

“Yes. Of course we are.”

“Hinata…”

“And even if you don’t want to be my friend, I’ll still be yours.”

Kageyama opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped short, face bright red.

“Dumbass! I told you nevermind! Why’d you have to go and make it so awkward!”

“Well, am I a friend to you?”

“Whatever.” In one smooth motion, he snatched the bright yellow bottle and pushed Hinata aside, heading out of the room.  _ Yes, Hinata,  _ Kageyama wanted to say.  _ You little moron! Do you honestly think I'd be going through so much pain and sacrifice if we weren’t!  _ But he kept his mouth shut, maintaining that same stoic expression, like no thoughts were traveling through his head at all.

“Let’s go.”

Hinata was still disappointed by Kageyama not replying, but he shook it off. After all, he’d meant what he’d said about still being his friend-there was no way that Hinata would ever leave his side. Ever.


	9. Slumber Party!

Kuroo burst through the surface of the salty water, his hair flat against his head. He pointed nonchalantly at the water, the tides falling back.

“There’s something over here in the water,” He said blankly.

At this, Hinata perked up, wading over to the Nekoma captain’s side and squinting downwards. Kuroo smirked.

“I don’t see anything.”

“Look closer.” Hinata lowered his face to the water, his eyes struggling to grasp whatever was underneath.

“I don’t think-” he was interrupted by Kuroo pushing him down, his body gently slamming into the sand below. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth full of sand and salt water as he rose back to the top. Breaching the surface, his orange locks were sagging and drenched, his chest heaving as he spit the ocean water out.

“Kuroo, that was mean.” It was Kenma, talking from a shallower area.

Kuroo shrugged. “I didn’t mean any harm.”

Hinata's eyes were glazed with sunlight as he lunged forward, tackling Kuroo in a big bear hug. The two splashed into the water.

“You big rooster-head!”

“What?” He was obviously confused by the nickname. Kenma simply rolled his eyes, sinking into the water, his face still above the surface. Today the waves weren’t as big and abundant as the day before. Kuroo and Hinata quickly got into a water-splashing fight, Bokuto catching sight of this and joining them. They had planned on continuing the volleyball game from before, but there was no sight of the two Aoba Johsai members. Bokuto and Kuroo were saddened by this.

“Careful, Bokuto. You’re going to get salt in your eyes.” It was Akaashi, standing at a distance. Hinata laughed and sprayed water every time he made a sudden motion, Bokuto stopping to listen but then immediately rejoining the fun. A still nervous Kageyama had excluded himself from this group, instead hanging out with Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Asahi. They’d asked him how the movie went, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk about what had happened...instead, they chattered on about the storm last night whilst jumping through whatever waves had formed.

Kiyoko and Sugawara were collecting shells, together this time. Daichi had stayed behind at the spread with Tsukishima, and apparently Yamaguchi had caught a fever and was back at the hotel room.

“Awww. But I wanted to go,” Yamaguchi had said.

“No way,” Tsukishima replied.

“Listen to Tsukishima. He’s right,” Daichi coaxed.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima still hadn’t found his glasses. He’d started to give up on ever finding them, but his forest-green haired friend told him not to lose hope.  _ Classic Yamaguchi _ , he thought.  _ Always making a big deal out of nothing. It’s only a pair of glasses.  _ Still, Tsukishima decided that he would look for them anyway-why? He couldn’t tell. Finding one seagull out of thousands was close to impossible. And what if the seagull had dropped them elsewhere? It would be a waste of time to search. 

Tsukishima got up, stretching, placing the book he had brought onto the blanket. “I’m going to go look for my glasses.”

Daichi smirked. “Ah, taking Yamaguchi’s advice?”

Tsukishima tilted his head forward. “Um, yes, I’ll be back in a bit.” His short, scruffy hair twisted in the breeze. 

“Put on some more sunscreen before you go.”

“Sure.”

The captain folded his arms behind his head and gazed upward as Tsukishima fiddled with a bottle of sunblock in his hands. It was then that a thickset figure waddled up the shore towards the spread, slick black hair pressed against his head and hands on hips. He grinned knowingly as he stalked through the sand behind Tsukishima, barely making a sound.

Even Daichi didn’t notice. Until a quick misstep and both of the Karasuno members had their eyes fixed onto Kuroo. He brushed it off, holding up a hand.

“Hey, Tsukki.” Tsukishima ignored him.

Daichi straightened up. “Kuroo. Getting tired of the water?” He gestured towards the cooler, but the Nekoma captain simply shook his head.

“Nah, I just wanted to see my friend.”

“We are not friends.”

“Oh, come on Tsukki!”

“I mean it.”

“Jeez, are you extra grumpy today because your glasses are missing?” Kuroo leaned over, pointing a finger at the middle blocker’s face. Tsukishima didn’t even make a single movement to try and brush away the hand. Instead, he stared flatly, eyes narrowed.

“If it will make you stop talking to me, then yes. Happy now?” The tension disintegrated as the tall blonde placed the bottle of sunscreen down and started to massage his face, where spots of white cream disappeared into his reddened skin. Daichi only smiled at Kuroo, who was now frowning, his cat-like pupils turning serious for a moment or two. Then, out of the blue, his expression changed, his hazel eyes widening like an idea had just filtered through his brain. Daichi could only imagine what would happen next.

“Ohhh, I see! Going to look for them? Then I’ll come with you!” The Karasuno third year stifled a chuckle at this.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tsukishima’s voice rang with a sharp edge, like a knife.

Kuroo seemed to have missed the blade entirely. “I’ll come with you! We can search together.”

“Don’t you have to worry about your friend?”

“Kenma? He’s with Shoyo. He’ll be fine.”

“Kuroo. Listen, I-”

“Tsukishima, come on!” Tsukishima was surprised to hear Daichi’s voice come in. He’d forgotten that he was even there to begin with.   
  


“Stop pouting! Don’t you think it would be better if you didn’t isolate yourself all the time and try to have some actual fun?” Kuroo beamed with delight, happily accepting Daichi’s words.

“Yeah! Listen to your captain!”

“But-” Kuroo wrapped him around in an arm hug, the middle blocker trying to escape but failing.

“Don’t be like that!” Kuroo pleaded, a big smile spreading from ear to ear. There was no way Tsukishima could deny the offer-at least, not with two third years urging him to accept. He sighed, a deep huff of air exhaling from his lungs.

“Fine, whatever.”

“Alright! That’s more like it!” Kuroo released Tsukishima, who stumbled backwards, the hot sand meeting his toes. Kuroo flipped a towel over his shoulder, his eyes focused ahead. 

“Off to find Tsukki’s glasses!”

“Please try to be more quiet.”

“Okay, Tsukki-poo.”

“Can you  _ please  _ behave yourself?”

“Of course, Tsu-Tsu.”

“That means stop with the nicknames.”

Kuroo laughed, following the skinny first year as he traversed farther across the beach. Daichi waved them goodbye, smiling a genuine smile. He couldn’t wait for them to return with some sort of crazy story. 

* * *

The sun glinted off of the two boys’ bare-skinned backs as they slowly approached a colony of seagulls. This part of the beach was deserted-there was nobody to be seen aside from them. Kuroo smirked, prowling towards the birds with a sense of slyness and patience. The aura being emitted from him shocked Tsukishima, who had always known the funky haired guy to be loud and foolish. Even so, he would never admit how serious Kuroo looked. Instead, the blonde focused on quieting his footsteps. Most of the seagulls looked ordinary, and there wasn’t a trace of anything abnormal. Kuroo relaxed, standing up and heading off.

“This way,” he announced, Tsukishima almost annoyed by how earnest the captain was. 

But as soon as they were in the clear, Kuroo bounced right back, words and other nonsense spilling from his mouth nonstop. He’d even almost stepped on someone lying on the ground because of how careless he was being. Tsukishima hated people like this most of all-how could they just become an entirely different person at the drop of a hat? No, he didn’t  _ hate  _ people like this-he couldn’t, because he didn’t hate Kuroo. Still, he couldn’t grasp the reason why or how or even begin to understand any of it. So he remained silent, occasionally nodding his head yes or no to something Kuroo had said. Silently, he’d uttered an exhausted sigh, waiting for him to come to his senses and stop. 

“This is getting old,” Tsukishima blurted after the captain’s meaningless phrases had gone on for too long. It’d been a while since they’d started searching, and despite what Yamguchi said, he was getting hungry.

Kuroo stopped, craning his head backwards, his eyes trailing through the sand at the footprints that the two had been leaving behind. The focused look from before was practically gone, and now, all he looked was sweaty and distracted.

“Let's head back. I suppose that the others are wondering where we are,” the tall middle blocker cleared his throat, shifting his weight, picking up a hand to shield the powerful gleam of the sun.

A wave crashed on the shore. “Hey, skinny.”

“If you’re about to protest that we should keep looking, you’re on your own.”

“Where did we come from?”

“What?” The bare-skinned teen pointed in the direction that they had come from, but the tracks made by their feet had been swept away with the wind. It was as if the beach had a reset button, clearing everything out of its path and making the landscape blank again, like nothing even happened.

“That’s simple. We came from-”  _ Was it this way? No, I’m sure it was that way. Then again, it could’ve been from over there… _ The first-year turned away with his thoughts, a tingle of worry hanging at the back of his neck. What if they couldn’t find their way? In an attempt to hide his worried gut feeling, as it would only worsen the situation, Tsukishima faced Kuroo confidently and gestured to where his last imprints in the soft ground were still noticeable. Barely. 

“Over here.” He took the lead quickly, always staying a few steps ahead of Kuroo. Of course, the captain could remain calm and collected under pressure-his skills in the game proved that clearly. So Tsukishima wasn’t worried in the slightest.

A heavy daze lingered over the two boys, the sun at its highest point in the sky. The light glinted off of the ocean water, creating what almost looked like a second sun. People lounged around on the beach as Kuroo passed them, shoulders slouched, slowly falling behind in pace. Tsukishima kept his eyes forward, not once glancing behind him. The black-haired player released an empty sigh, his eyes tired and lazy, his face almost on fire as it reddened in the blazing heat.  _ We’ve been walking for a while. Does skinny know where he’s going?  _ The thought crossed his mind more than a few times, but questioning the tall blonde would probably only make him more annoyed. Even worse, he might even lash out, if he was in a really bad mood.

Finally, Kuroo couldn’t stand the ongoing silence anymore. “Tsukishima, where are we going?” His breath huffed out, exposing his dry throat.

Tsukishima didn’t move a muscle. “Yes.”

“Umm, that didn’t answer my question.”

“We’re almost there.”

“Almost where?” Tsukishima stopped at this, turning his head slightly. Kuroo hardened his expression.

“We’ve been out for a long time. If we were headed in the right direction, shouldn’t we be there already?” The words shot through the air like an arrow, that stabbed the tall teen right in the chest. His thoughts and ideas suddenly became one big jumble, unable to come out in a clear sentence.  _ Where are we? Where are we going? Does Kuroo know? What should I say? Should I let him lead? What’s for lunch? Did the others even pack one? _

Kuroo felt his arm hairs rise, the suspicions inside of him gathering within moments.

“Tsukishima. If you don’t know, you can just tell me-”

“Fine. I don’t know.”

“Tsukki-”

“But either way, we’re lost, right?” Kuroo gave a soundless nod.

“In that case, I’d rather be in charge.”

_ Ahh, classic Tsukki.  _ Kuroo straightened up, gazing down at the blank-expressioned blonde, who still hadn’t faced him completely yet.  _ Always so hard-headed. _

“Woah, hey, it’s you.” The steady voice came from behind Kuroo, who immediately whipped around, his eyes landing on the ace of Aoba Johsai.

Iwaizumi held a reasonable distance, as if unsure if it was really him. Without the funky hair, he’d looked like a completely different person. Though once he was certain, he approached the thickset blocker, grinning slightly.

“You guys look lost.”

“How’d you figure that out?” By now, Kuroo’s attention was away from Tsukishima, his hands planted onto his hips.

“Well, for one, the tall guy doesn’t look too happy, and neither do you. Plus, you aren’t with your group.” A natural glow about Iwaizumi sent a wave of chills through Kuroo. He glared challengingly at the spiky haired ace.

“For your information, we are not-”

“Oh, give it up, Kuroo.” It was Tsukishima’s cold voice.

“We are lost.” The Nekoma captain stifled a grunt with disbelief-he had wanted to maintain the cover that they weren’t two lost little kids.

“No problem. Oikawa has his phone with him, and he has Daichi’s number.” Iwaizumi signaled behind him, taking a step, the bottom of his feet caked with sand.

Tsukishima passed Kuroo surprisingly, following after him. “Let’s go.” 

The atmosphere went downhill from there, as if there was something that needed to be said but no one ever did. Iwaizumi could feel it-a sort of tension, but he kept to himself. Tsukishima’s gaze was hardened, not once looking away. Kuroo had accepted this awkward silence without as much as a nod, walking patiently behind the tall blocker and keeping his mouth shut. At least none of the other Karasuno members were there-meeting with Oikawa would have caused a lot more chaos.

* * *

“Iwa? What-”

“They’re lost. Can you text their captain?”

“Uh, sure…” Oikawa stared with a doubtful expression, his fluffy hair having been twisted around and mottled with sand which gave him a rather odd appearance. Nevertheless, he didn’t make a single motion until he noticed Kuroo was there-with him, he felt a little more reassured. Something about Tsukishima seemed off, like he was just always annoyed with the world. 

“Sup, Oikawa.” Kuroo approached him, leaving Iwaizumi and Tsukishima out of the picture.

“Kuroo...I didn’t think you’d be the type to get lost.”

“And I didn’t think you were the type to run away from a game.” The two had been smiling, but now Oikawa’s face had dropped into a serious gaze.

“I didn’t ‘run away’ I just couldn’t find you guys. After a while, Iwaizumi here started to complain-”

“That was you, you idiot!”

“-and so we just settled down here. Plus you must’ve been walking for a while, and Iwaizumi has short legs so he couldn't've-”

“Damn it, loserkawa! I do not have short legs!”

“-as I was saying, with the heat and the long distance, he could’ve passed out. His body is very frail, you know-”

“SHUT UP!” Iwaizumi leaped in from behind, smacking the cocky player on the back of his head. Oikawa bent forward, rubbing the injured spot and dusting off sand particles in the process.

“Why would you do that?”

“Just hurry up and text the captain already. I don’t want you passing false rumors around.”

“Oh, Iwa-chan, I was only joking. Can’t you take a joke?”

“Do you want to get hit again?!” He held up his hand threateningly, making Oikawa cower back.

“No, sir.”

It was when Oikawa had pulled out his phone and started typing at the screen when Kuroo picked up his arm and placed it on his shoulder, a thundering laughter escaping from his mouth. With his other arm, he held his stomach, as if he were keeping it from bouncing away.

“YOU GUYS ARE HILARIOUS! I WISH I WOULD’VE MET YOU SOONER!” He managed to cough out. Oikawa’s head filled with pride, Tsukishima and Iwaizumi exchanging glances behind them.

“I assure you, the feeling is mutual.”

Kuroo relaxed into a long sigh, his natural expression returning, narrowed eyes, grin and all. 

  
  


“Anyways, you’re not busy right now? I mean, aside from being lost…” The brown-haired setter smiled with an evil intent.

“I’m kind of bored. Iwa isn’t all that fun. What do you think we should do?”

Kuroo bonked himself on the head at these words, as if he were trying to summon an idea.

“Hmm, not sure. But, we could head over and finish the game-”

DING! It was Oikawa’s phone. He peered down at the message:

**Yeah, we were wondering where they went. Thanks, I guess...We’re over near the west side of the beach.**

“Not a bad idea.” Oikawa got to his feet, tossing his phone behind him in a careless flick of his wrist. Iwaizumi glared grumpily at him, but he ignored it.

“Let’s go beat Karasuno!” Oikawa beamed, and Kuroo nodded confidently. Tsukishima gestured for the two to start moving once Oikawa had shown them the message. 

* * *

Once they had arrived at the spread and eaten something, the game was back underway as no one else could wait any longer, especially when they had arrived fully ready to play. The third set went into a deuce, again and again, until around the thirty-seventh point. In the end, Oikawa’s side dominated.

“Wow! You guys are really strong!” Hinata yelped in excitement, the festering glow in his eyes catching Kuroo and Bokuto’s attention.

“We sure are, little man.” Bokuto grinned, sweat running down the side of his face. Oikawa, on the other hand, looked fresh, like he was ready to go again.

The third-year setter narrowed his gaze, a silent breeze whipping through his hair, his eyelashes fluttering like some model in a commercial. This, however, only managed to piss Iwaizumi off. 

“Hey, dumbass. Stop looking like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re the best. ‘Cause you’re obviously not.”

“Ouch. Can’t you just be grateful for my immaculate beauty? There’s no need to sound so jealous.”

“Idiot.”

“Dummy.”

“Can we play again?” Hinata interjected. Kenma looked away: as much as he supported the ginger, he was exhausted. 

“Maybe after a little while, okay?” Daichi jumped in before anyone could speak. 

That’s when they all noticed-the gathering of gray clouds covering the bright sun overhead. Another breeze swept by, the shrills of seagulls fading away. It was going to rain again.

Kageyama caught a glimpse of worry in Hinata’s face-there had to be something he could do to prevent the meltdown from happening all over again. Maybe, if he were with more people…

“Plus, I think we might have to head in,” Sugawara said. The rest of the players knew this to be true, a wave of relief washing over Kenma. Akaashi relaxed as well, because unlike his crazy partner, he didn’t have enough energy to play another full game.

“But, I want to stay longer!” It was Hinata’s voice again. 

“If we go back to the hotel, we might not see each other until tomorrow…”

“I’m with the short ginger,” Kuroo agreed. “It’s still early in the day. Whoever wants to, let’s think of something to do.”

Bokuto nodded, a smile returning to his face. Iwaizumi released the tension in his shoulders, the sour expression disappearing. 

“I have an idea,” Kageyama blurted before he could even think. Everyone turned, surprised at the black-haired setter who they presumed didn’t even know what fun outside of volleyball meant. But Kageyama knew-the movie with Hinata. It was _ fun. _

“Why don’t we split into groups? You know, at the hotel...that way we can still be together, but all of us in the same room might be too chaotic.” He quickly glanced at Bokuto and Kuroo, but they weren’t quick enough to notice.

“Alright! Nice Kageyama!” Tanaka hollered.

“Yeah! Count us in!” Nishinoya yelled. 

Asahi looked up to the sky. “But the rain...it might carry into the night…”

“Then we can have a slumber party!” Noya bounded across the captain, his puppy-dog eyes practically begging Daichi to approve. Meanwhile, everything was moving fast-first Kageyama had suggested that they split up into groups, and now they were talking about sleeping over? Kenma sighed overwhelmingly at the building excitement in the air, all he could sense from Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Hinata. In only a few moments, the air had erupted with chatter all around them, the more energetic of the group making plans like it was nothing.  _ Too much noise,  _ Kenma thought.

“Woah, WOAH!” Daichi called out, almost immediately silencing everybody. At that point, many families were leaving the ocean, drying up, and then retreating to the nearest hotel building. The wind started to swirl with a harsher force to it.

Nishinoya and Tanaka quickly spiraled away from the captain as he started an announcement.

“Listen!” He declared. “That’s all well and good, but you need to control yourselves, and not let things get out of hand. Unfortunately, if we do this, I can’t be with every group...so just be mindful that we are in a hotel, and other people are going to be there too. This isn’t your private room where you can just go crazy, alright?”

Everyone nodded as the air started to drop, the temperature getting chillier.

“Good. I suppose I can agree to this, as long as you all promise to behave.”

At this rate, even Kuroo was out of league when it came to Daichi’s orders. He was, indeed, maybe the most non-childish of them all.

“Let’s GOOOO!” Hinata pounced into the air, Kageyama grabbing his bare-skinned shoulder and pulling him back down to earth. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the commotion.

“Shhhh! What did I just say?” Hinata shrunk back.

“Now, let's get out of this rain. We can decide more details when we get to the hotel,” Sugawara said. And then, as if right on cue, the first few droplets started to sprinkle over the members, all of them packing their stuff and heading off. Of course, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had to head in a different direction to get their own belongings. 

Meanwhile, the rain proceeded to get worse and worse, a full downpour started just as the teams arrived at the hotel. Still, they were dappled with rain on their slim bodies, hair wet and flat, chills running through their limbs. Kenma was even shivering, his long hair having absorbed all the cold rain like a sponge and was now sagging over his back, twisted and knotted.

Kuroo gave him a pat on the head. 

Daichi held up a hand before they sped towards the elevator. “I don’t want more than five people per room, okay? And bring your own blankets and pillows if you’re moving. There aren’t five beds in each room, I’m sure you know.”

And that’s when soft chatter slowly filled the lobby, as they were all deciding at once. Daichi didn’t look surprised, but they weren’t bothering anyone, so he didn’t try to intervene with such a large group.

Bokuto was the first to speak. “Hey, Tsukki-”

“Don’t even. I’m checking up on Yamaguchi and then going straight to my own room.” The middle blocker turned away, Bokuto shrugging his shoulders and turning. Kuroo met his gaze.

“Lemme guess...Skinny said no?” Bokuto nodded.

“Hey! Are you guys in a group! Let me join!” Hinata’s bubbly words sprung from his mouth as he stood between the two muscular figures. 

“Sure thing, little man.”

It was then that he’d realized that Kuroo's attention wasn’t fixed on himself, but on a different figure-a taller, leaner one, with good looks and a seemingly innocent expression. Of course, it was none other than Oikawa. 

“Room enough for one more?” The two seemed to have a mutual understanding.

“Alright! Oikawa!” Bokuto beamed, as if he’d just forgotten all about the ginger. Oikawa tilted his head, noticing the sudden spring in Hinata leave almost as soon as it had arrived.

“Oh, I see shorty is with you as well. Seeing as that’s true, where is that prodigy Kageyama…”

Kageyama seemed to have been watching from a distance, looking incapable of human interaction. Hinata had to suppress a monstrous laugh from escaping his lungs at the sight of the setter’s face-like he wanted to say something, but at the same time, was too shy to do so. At this, he gestured him over, Kageyama taking slow steps as he approached the group.

“Geez, Kageyama! What’s wrong with your face?”

“Ah, shut up!” 

Bokuto leaned forward, inspecting his face and making a thoughtful sound. 

“Kageyama, right? You look a little...serious.”

At this, Oikawa chuckled, holding a hand to his face. “That’s an understatement. Tobio here is a one-of-a-kind, after all.”

“Well whatever,” Kuroo interjected. “He’s got skills. And if this little ball of endless energy can be his friend, then maybe we shouldn’t assume stuff so easily.” He pointed lazily towards Hinata, a grin on his face but his words coming out doubtfully. Still, the little number ten was overjoyed at the fact that Bokuto and Kuroo had agreed to letting him join the group. Even if Oikawa didn’t seem too happy about it…

“Okay!” Daichi clapped his hands, everyone’s attention now glued to the third year. 

“Hopefully you’ve all decided. You can go now if you have.” 

The group to speed past was made up of Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi, which Sugawara and the captain didn’t look too happy about. They sprung into the elevator, Nishinoya practically catapulting himself inside, the bottom of the machine making a loud thud. Asahi held up a hand, casually lagging behind.

“Hold up! And please, don’t break anything-” His voice quivered like an anxious parent’s. The group afterward was composed of Kenma, Akaashi, and Iwaizumi-a rather odd mixup. But of course, neither could take any of their partners’ nonsense anymore, even if the day outside had finished early. Oikawa gave his friend a small wave, which Iwaizumi obviously decided to ignore.

Kyoko and Tsukishima returned by themselves.

“Are you sure?” Sugawara had asked, concerned about Kiyoko being left alone.

“Don’t worry. I’ve packed for situations like these.” With a swift turn, her gorgeous black hair flipped behind her, as she walked at a normal pace into the elevator behind the tall middle blocker. Around then was when Hinata’s group-which Daichi and Sugawara seemed even more upset about-strolled up after the pretty third year. Well, mostly strolled-Hinata was bouncing up and down energetically while Kageyama had been calling him names and telling him to shut up. Kuroo only watched and laughed, as did Bokuto. Oikawa made jokes that angered the black-haired boy, making his anger shift towards the other setter. 

“Don’t you think-” Daichi began.

“It’ll be okay, Daichi, so ease up,” Sugawara comforted.

“They’re making a lot of noise.”

“They know how to behave, I’m sure of it.”

“What if they annoy the other guests?”

“I’m sure Kageyama or Kuroo will step up.”

“Maybe I should-”

“Just relax.” And with that, the two headed up into the second elevator, the rest of the indoor day taking off.

* * *

“What should we do first?”

“Play a board game, duh!” 

Kuroo and Bokuto had stretched out on the two beds in Oikawa’s room-Kenma had rejected the idea of having to switch rooms, and Bokuto’s room was anything but organized. Kageyama had quickly denied sharing his room with anybody, even though Hinata had protested against it. Now, as they had all moved in, blankets and bags and pillows, the group was thinking about what they could do to pass the time.

Hinata had propped up against one of the cabinets in the kitchen area, patiently waiting for the popcorn in the microwave to finish. Meanwhile, the little sounds of the kernels springing to life filled the ears of one Kotaro Bokuto. He licked his lips with pleasure, picking his head up and craning it to get a view of the microwave in action.

“Making popcorn?”

“I thought we could watch a movie.”

“Dumbass! We watched one yesterday!” Kageyama joined in.

“So? That doesn’t mean we can’t watch one today. And Nishinoya even gave us a few disks, so we won’t have to watch the same one-”

“I don’t care. But I’m not watching another movie.” Kageyama folded his arms in and dismissed the idea, only making Hinata even more annoyed as he straightened out.

“You’re not the boss of me! You can’t just decide what we do or don’t do!”

“Dumbass!”

“Jerkwad!”

“Aww, Tobio, is that anyway to speak to a friend?” Oikawa suddenly nudged his way into the argument.

“Ugh, shut up! You aren’t a part of this!”

“Oh, so mean! No wonder no one likes you-”

“That’s enough.” Kuroo’s booming voice enveloped all of the other insults that had come flying out. Everyone was dead silent-Kuroo had never spoken over anyone like this before. Bokuto himself was confused, as he had never seen the serious side of his friend before. In the quiet room, with all eyes locked onto the captain, the only sound that could be heard was the pouring rain outside and the DING DING DING of the microwave. 

Hinata suddenly felt like he wanted to melt away, or hide underneath a rock.  _ What is this dangerous aura that I’m sensing? _

The funky-haired third year was sitting up now, eyes narrowed and fierce, the smallest reflection of light on his pupils making them look scarier and more sinister.

“That’s enough. You’re going to make the guests complain, and Daichi’s going to get mad.”

And then, all at once, the mysterious aura cracked, revealing Kuroo’s regular side again. 

“A movie sounds great,” Kageyama said quickly, gathering a bowl and filling it with freshly popped popcorn.

The smell of butter and salt wafted through the air, greeting everyone’s noses and triggering their stomachs to growl. All of the members were now sitting in front of the TV, the light from the screen changing color as figures and shadows danced around. Bokuto had a blanket snuggled over his face, shivering whenever a scary part came on. Oikawa simply turned his head away, more or less disgusted by the gore and the blood. Kuroo and Hinata were in control of the popcorn bowl, commenting to each other and laughing occasionally.

_ How can those two be laughing?  _ Kageyama thought after nudging himself a couple inches away from the terrified Fukurodani captain. Oikawa saw this and took his chance:

“Are you scared? Don’t be...the killers only come out at night.” Although a pathetic and seemingly empty threat, it was enough to startle Bokuto into a frenzy of whines.

“Bokuto, it’s okay. It isn’t real.” Hinata jumped in, the brown-haired setter disappointed by the reassurance. 

“Are y-you su-sure?” Kuroo rolled his eyes, Kageyama restraining the urge to smile one of his creepy smiles.

Hinata ignored all this, cajoling the scared stiff toddler and handing him the remaining popcorn.

“You really need to grow up, Bokuto,” Kuroo mumbled.

The movie ended with all of them in a happy, content mood-aside from Oikawa poking more fun at Kageyama, Kuroo telling them to stop and then he as well starting to play around with Bokuto, and Hinata heating up more popcorn only to set the time wrong and burning it.

“Ugh! You clumsy dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, the smoky fragrance filling his lungs and causing him to cough.

“It was an accident!” The ginger protested, folding his arms and waving his hand in front of his face. Kuroo came from behind after turning the TV off, the distant sounds of pattering rain still continuing.

“Never mind that. Let’s play a board game! I heard Bokuto brought one…”

Bokuto unleashed himself and sprinted towards his bag, landing in a heap, Hinata following close behind as if he’d forgotten his moodiness towards Kageyama.

Oikawa seemed to be having fun himself-not just at making fun of Kageyama, but with Kuroo and Bokuto as well. Once the game started up, laughter and lively chatter filled the hotel room, his eyes shimmering with a shiny, charming trance. 

After one board game, with a surprising Kageyama as the winner, Hinata vowed he’d get revenge. They played another game, this time Oikawa winning. It stirred things up, but after Hinata finally won, they moved to playing a card game.

“Hey! No peeking!”

“I’ll pay you five bucks to look at Kuroo’s cards for me…”

“Nuh-uh! That’s cheating!”

“What does this card mean again?”

“You idiot! How dumb are you?”

“Hey! Keep it down!”

It was like a crazy roller coaster, with its share of ups and downs. In the end, Kuroo was the victor-which wasn’t too surprising, mainly because he did seem like the craftiest one of the bunch.

Bokuto never won a single game, leaving him to sulk in the corner. However, his mood flipped when Hinata started a pillow fight.

“I got you now!” Bokuto yelped, springing from behind a bed and launching a pillow at Kageyama. The setter, having never had a pillow fight, grabbed the soaring thing and threw it away towards a deserted part of the room. Hinata chuckled at this.

“Stupid Kageyama! You’re supposed to throw it at someone else!”

“I knew that!”

Another fluffy pillow hit Hinata right on the side of his face, causing him to topple over, limbs sprawled out as he made impact on the floor.

“Better keep your eyes open, shorty!” Oikawa called, moments before he himself was swept to the ground.

“Why you little punk!”

The game went on until they were all exhausted enough to put on another movie. And then a third. Possibly a fourth. A black sky blanketed over the world, the rain finally ceasing and the clouds drifting apart.

Bokuto sighed. “I’m hungry. Let’s get some dinner.” He was collapsed over a blanket.

“Yeah okay. How does onigiri and udon sound?” Kuroo pulled out his phone, searching for nearby food stops. 

Hinata crumbled over, his eyes giving off a dizzy, faraway look, unable to take his gaze off of the bright screen of the TV. 

“Sure.”

In fact, everyone was in a daze by now. Tired, hungry, dizzy. Even Oikawa was feeling pretty hazy, tolerating Kageyama’s presence beside him and not being able to gather enough strength to push him away.

* * *

After the teens filled their bellies to their hearts’ content, a slow, sagging atmosphere took hold of the hotel room as they drifted off to sleep. Hinata was curled up under a blanket, his head resting peacefully on a pillow. His breath was warm and soft as he slept, Kageyama asleep near him. Oikawa, of course, was stretched out onto his own bed, small whimpers classified as snores escaping his mouth every now and then. Kuroo and Bokuto had fought over which one would sleep on the other bed, Bokuto eventually shoving his way onto the mattress and then that was that. Kuroo playfully cussed him out, and after a few attempts of trying to reclaim the bed, he gave up and settled for a spot on the ground near a cool draft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter took EXTRA long, and I apologize. But with school being online and stuff, it's getting to be really stressful to be facing a screen the entire day. Please understand that I will try to get these chapters written and posted as fast as I can :)
> 
> Also...please feel free to talk to me in the comments if you have any questions or maybe even suggestions for upcoming fics!


	10. SHARK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not me naming the chapter 'SHARK' because nothing else came to mind...

The sun was in full bloom the next morning, its rays outstretched as if it were holding up the sky. There wasn’t a single cloud in sight-and the temperature had changed from bone-chilling to a blistering heat. Even as the AC worked overtime at the hotel, the warmth was creeping in.

Oikawa had, of course, woken up before anyone. Even now, he was standing in the small glistening bathroom, sliding a comb through his pristine hair and humming a tune. And it didn’t take long before the others woke as well-meaning it wasn’t long before the chaos had started up again.

Hinata rolled over, bumping into Kageyama.

“Wakey wakey!” He flicked his forehead, a cheery smile on his face. Kageyama simply grunted, turning away, before enduring Hinata’s complaints and whines until he’d practically been forced to wake up.

While the rest of the boys got ready, Kuroo had taken charge (after waking up second to last) and was texting the Karasuno captain about meeting times at the beach. 

**Don’t sweat it. If my calculations are correct, Nishinoya and Tanaka are probably still sleeping, so we might not be able to make it to the beach until noon.**

Kuroo relaxed into a position with crossed legs, fingers poised and darting across the tiny screen. 

And then of course, Bokuto was the last to wake up. Even Hinata’s bounciness and energeticness couldn’t awake the sleeping beast.

“Bokuto! WAKE UP!” The ginger blasted at full volume, cupping his hands around his mouth, his face near Bokuto’s left ear. The guy didn’t even flinch.

“Will you keep it down, shorty?” Oikawa snapped, his head craned from the bathroom mirror to catch a glimpse of the tiny number ten. Hinata shied back, nodding suspiciously.

But the worry that he might sleep through the whole day and miss the beach wasn’t the only problem: it was the snores. The loud, booming guzzles of air that sounded almost bear-like. The noises were being sent right from deep inside him, every gentle rise of his chest bringing another obnoxious wheeze. Hinata was actually surprised that Oikawa seemed pretty unbothered by it, taking into account that it could be heard from anywhere in the room, even with earplugs.

“I think I know why Akaashi didn’t want to volunteer to join our group,” Hinata admitted, giving up and plopping down on the ground, resting his head on his palm in frustration. 

Finally, in an act to save the group, Kuroo stood from where he had been sitting, a hard book from one of the cabinets in his hands. He held it up as he walked to Bokuto’s bedside, his face emotionless with tiny hints of anger. Even if it was Kuroo, anyone could tell he was angry when his face scrunched up in the tiniest ways to show his displeasure. Everyone else stayed silent, backing up and allowing the funky-haired player his space. The fierce teen’s eyes locked onto Bokuto’s unbothered and seemingly calm face, his pupils a shade of blazing amber and brimming with ferocity. And then, in one swift motion, with the rest of them staring at a distance, Kuroo raised the book and readied to strike. There wasn’t even time for anyone to stop him, or at least tell him to stop. And even if there was, Kuroo could become quite the scary man when he was angry-Everyone had experienced that last night. Trying to get in his way now would only worsen things.

Bokuto met his unfortunate demise as the book slammed against his cheek, causing him to jerk from his comfy mattress and flip off the edge of the bed sideways. Hinata’s eyes were wide and took on a metallic brown and Kageyama flinched. Oikawa, however, didn’t make a single movement.

“Time to get up.” Those were Kuroo’s only words, before he dropped the book on the sheets and turned away, his gaze falling to the ground. Bokuto was the most frightened of them all-his eyes were wide like those of an owl’s, his limbs grasping the floor as he struggled to comprehend what had just happened. Although still shocked, Kageyama walked off too, as if pretending that everything was normal.  _ WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?  _

Bokuto looked up to speak, but the words were stifled and he couldn’t come up with anything to say. It was as if they were trapped in his throat as he swallowed them down harshly. At least Kuroo looked more relaxed now-his shoulders and back were nothing but tense a few moments ago. Had the snoring really been that bad?

Hinata’s face was equally pale to that of Bokuto’s, who wobbled as he got to his feet, unsteady, his eyes distant like he was in a trance. The smack of the book had sounded pretty loud, and not only that, but there was now a big red imprint of where the book had hit him. Bokuto rubbed the spot painfully with his hand, confused, and maybe even still scared. Kuroo had hit him with enough strength to send a volleyball flying after it was hit on the opposite team’s court. 

“Umm, Kuroo-” Hinata started slowly, and at those words Oikawa felt a sharp pang in his chest. Prying or questioning one full-of-emotion guy’s actions had almost never gone well for him, especially if it was out of impulse or rage. He’d found that out more than once with Iwaizumi in the gym.

Kuroo flatly shook his head, his face neutral. “Let's hurry up so we can meet Daichi at the beach.”

Hinata and Oikawa nodded at this without any complaints, Kageyama still in awe as he remained still and motionless.

At this point, Bokuto looked traumatized. It was written all over his face.  _ Did...Did Kuroo just hit me? With a book? Why? What provoked him? How did...and what...huh?  _ Even his thoughts were all jumbled up in his brain.

* * *

The beach sand was soft and hot as usual, the boys traversing through it while keeping up a hand to shield their face from the blazing sun. Hinata gazed out towards the sea itself, mesmerized by the waves and the seagulls that seemingly floated through the air. There was a slight breeze: Hinata's nose twitched, the scent of salt became stronger as he made his way to where Daichi and the rest of them were settled. 

Obviously, Iwaizumi, Akaashi, Kenma, Sugawara, and Daichi were already there, set up and everything. Only this time, they shared one space instead of taking up three different places. It was a smart move-the beach was practically teeming with tens of hundreds of families. It was crowded and loud, but none of this was surprising.

“Hey! Where’s Noya?” Hinata bounded up to the group with an energetic aura, completely disguising the fear that had rattled through his bones from before. 

“He texted me. Said he was almost done getting ready,” Sugawara replied, looking up to greet the others.

Oikawa simply nodded and joined Iwaizumi, who sighed ruefully as if all of the peace in the world had suddenly been drained. Kuroo and Bokuto had still been awfully quiet with each other, and the behavior was freaking Akaashi and Kenma out.  _ What happened between them? Even Shoyo seems a little off... _ Kenma thought, glancing from Kuroo back to Hinata. He motioned the two over, but Kuroo was already busy chatting with Daichi.

The red imprint on Bokuto’s cheek looked as if it had disappeared, but the shock to his system had left him frowning. Kageyama swerved around him awkwardly, sunlight glimmering off of his pristine blue eyes. He headed in Hinata’s direction:  _ Maybe we can practice some quick attacks while we’re here,  _ he thought.

“Guys! Look what we found!” It was Nishinoya’s loud and booming voice. The entire group turned to look in the direction of the yell, their eyes fixing on three figures a little ways away from them. One figure was jabbing at something pink at the end of a stick-Tanaka, who was grinning mischievously. One figure was facing them, hands cupped around his mouth, face beaming a bright red-Nishinoya, of course. And the other was trembling slightly, hands outstretched in front, a sense of worry printed all over his face-Asahi, who’s looks deceived his internal personality.

Sugawara sighed, smacking a hand over his face. Hinata, of course, instinctively bolted over, Kuroo and Bokuto following. Kageyama had stopped short, catching a glimpse of the captain’s face, who did not look pleased at all. Bokuto, however, looked like he was returned to his natural state, wide-eyed and curious, as the three approached the pink jelly-like object dangling on the end of the stick.

“What is that?” Hinata huddled close it, Tanaka keeping it just out of reach. Whatever it was, it wasn’t alive, or, at least it wasn’t moving. Asahi stayed back, Nishinoya stepping in front, a prideful look on his face. He held out his hands to keep the three back, lifting his index finger and pointing at it.

“That, my friends, is one of the many blobfishes that I found on this very beach.” Hinata opened his mouth in awe, Bokuto reaching forward to touch it, and Kuroo cocking his head in confusion.

“A...blobfish?” The funky-haired player shook his head, crouching down to get a better look. 

Nishinoya answered as he slapped Bokuto’s hand away. “That’s right.”

“Woah! And there’s more than one?” Hinata interjected.

“There’s a whole bunch! Probably washed in from the ocean from last night’s storm,” Tanaka added, now balancing himself and twirling the stick around his head. 

“What are you doing?” The voice surprisingly came from Sugawara, who was now standing behind them in the sand. His posture was radiating with disappointment and doubt, his pupils almost lazily glaring at the odd shaped creature.

“I caught a blobfish!” Nishinoya jumped with enthusiasm, Tanaka whispering something underneath his breath that sounded a lot like “We caught it together, dumbass!” 

Sugawara tilted his head back, another breeze ruffling through his silvery-colored hair. 

“That’s a jellyfish, you guys. Come on, you’re in high school and you still can’t tell the difference?”

“A jelly fish? A  _ jelly fish? _ ” Nishinoya whined, his spirit from before winding down. Hinata turned to look at the setter, unsure of what to make of the new information.

“Blobfish are completely different. Now, can you please put it down?”

“Why? It's not like it can do anything…” Tanaka said, waving the stick back and forth, a sharp-toothed smile on his face.

Sugawara kept his composure, hardening his stern expression. “ _ Jellyfish  _ can still sting, even when they're dead. I learned that as a first-year, Tanaka.” The lean third-year had his hands at his hips, eyes trailing to Kuroo for support. 

Kuroo stood, running his hands through his hair, combing out knots as he spoke. “Yeah, Sugawara’s right.”

Nishinoya frowned, looking down at his wiggling toes in the hot sand, gesturing to Tanaka to drop the stick.

“But, Noya-” The bald-headed second year seemed more stubborn about not letting it go than Nishinoya did. He pointed to the pink blob, which was now dancing back and forth like jello. Bokuto sighed, releasing himself from a feeling of awe and now pondering on what he should say.

“Tanaka, put it down. End of story.” Sugawara’s tone seemed fierce, not at all like the soft-sounding compliments he’d shout out during a game. A shiver ran through Hinata’s spine: It occurred to him then that no matter how sweet or kind someone could seem, _ everybody  _ had a dark side, at least whenever they got angry or annoyed. First Kuroo, now Sugawara. What next, Yamaguchi?

Tanaka clutched the stick with a grinding force, his muscles tensing as he tossed it into the ocean, a wave collapsing over it and covering it with white froth. After that, there was no sight of it.

“Now, was that so hard?” Daichi had joined, a pure smile plastered on his face.

“Geez, Tanaka, it was only a jellyfish. You guys are too dramatic.” 

* * *

Hinata sprung into the air after a running start, his arms outstretched behind him like wings. He could feel the wind on his face, and it was as if he was frozen in time, gaze locked firmly on the incoming volleyball from Kageyama’s side. He could in fact see the black-haired setter with his peripheral vision. 

He raised a hand, his palm flat and tensed, and it was all over in less than a moment. The ball was on the ground on the opposite side, bouncing away: it had practically teleported from one space to another. The rush of it all had Hinata’s blood pumping, his adrenaline high as he turned to Kageyama.

“One more.”

The two continued to practice this way with the volleyball, eventually adding Kuroo and Bokuto to act as blockers. Kenma joined in as well, and seeing as Akaashi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka had wanted to play too, it wasn’t long before the practice turned into a game. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were busy in the water-Iwaizumi trying more than once to drown the pretty setter.

“Iwa! Stop it! You’re going to kill me!” He complained, after splashing his way back to the surface, his chest heaving.

“That’s the idea,” Iwaizumi smirked just as another wave collapsed over them.

Back on the shore, Daichi had come to remind them to reapply sunscreen, and that the middle of the day was when the sun’s rays were at its strongest. They rehydrated again, too, this time bringing more than one water bottle for everyone.

“You should thank Coach Ukai next time you see him. He’s the one who bought all of this water,” Sugawara said, watching as the team drank up.

“Coach Ukai’s here?” Hinata said with a muffled voice, his left cheek still partially filled with the water.

“Not here as in at the beach. He doesn’t really like the sand or the heat. He’s out doing other things that he likes.” 

Hinata nodded as he brought the bottle up to his lips again, sipping it until his throat told him that it was content.

“Lets go to the water after this, okay? I’m exhausted,” Bokuto suggested, his hair droopy and drops of sweat running down his face.

“Sure thing,” Akaashi replied, with Kuroo and Hinata nodding beside him. Kageyama had decided that he would tag along as well, figuring that he would become bored if he stayed on the shore without anyone to talk to. Sure there were the third years (Tsukishima was out looking for his glasses, still, and Yamaguchi needed another day of rest at the hotel) but it just wasn’t the same. 

“I’ll come too,” He finally said, the words sounding foreign as the rest of them looked up at him. 

“Yay!” Hinata beamed, placing the bottle on the blanket spread.

“The waves look bigger today,” Kenma said shyly, cowering behind Kuroo. He looked up with sly but soft eyes. 

“Oh, it’s okay. You can hang out here if you want,” Daichi called, Kenma leaving Kuroo’s side and waving them off as they headed down to the ocean. Kuroo looked distracted, but he shook it off and followed the others, his shoulders back and his hands hanging loosely at his sides.

The water was cold and fresh, relieving them as they waded through it, the scent of salt at its strongest. However, for as far as the eye could see, there were no seagulls-supposedly, a bunch had been flocking about in the sky, landing in the water and taking off again. Where had they gone?

It didn’t manifest to either of them that the birds were gone, only that it was a lot quieter without the chirping and cawing. Still, the splashing and voices from the other people was still enough to make it sound like nothing had changed at all. 

“I don’t see Oikawa, or the other guy he was with...Iwa...Iwa...Well, it was Iwa-something,” Kuroo rubbed the back of his head, his slick black hair damp with water droplets. He had to take his hand and brush away the locks of hair that were plastered on his face so that he could still see.

  
  


“Aww, man!” Bokuto grunted, his silvery-tipped hair drooping to one side. 

“It's okay! We can still have fun without them!” Hinata cheered, secretly relieved inside. Oikawa was...not exactly his friend. And telling by the way he could feel Kageyama tense up beside him when Kuroo brought him up, Hinata knew that it was probably better this way.

“You guys might want to pay attention,” Akaashi’s words were stiff as he nodded towards the glimmering horizon, a huge wave forming in the distance.

“Hey, hey! Now that’s what I call a  _ wave _ !” Bokuto grinned. 

In truth, the wave was ginormous compared to all of the other waves they’d experienced so far in their time at the beach. Not to mention the increased speed, and the fact it seemed to get taller and taller with every passing moment. Kageyama froze, the heat starting to make his thoughts all jumbled up. He could feel his feet and toes grasp into the soft, mushy sand below, like they were clutching on so that they wouldn’t be blown away from the force of the wave. 

“Get ready!” Kuroo warned, but in a playful way. He cowered down, squatting to the surface of the water, preparing to brace himself through the wave and come out the other side. Bokuto had other ideas, of course: while Akaashi preferred Kuroo’s method, Bokuto decided he would try to jump over it. Seeing as though he was an ace spiker, maybe it could be done-but Akaashi's face was drowning in doubt, yet he decided to keep quiet. Bokuto arched his shoulders, readying to leap over it in one quick bound. Hinata, on the other hand, didn’t really have a choice-the wave would slam against his tiny body and push him under. He wasn’t nearly big enough to jump or to brace, so instead, he got onto all fours, stretching his neck upwards to keep his face above the water.  _ This way, when the wave comes, I’ll just duck under and wait it out.  _

The stance, although rather odd looking, seemed smart. Hinata’s hair tufts wavered in the wind, his limbs slowly tiring from keeping himself up. The wave was taking longer than expected, and he could tell that the others were getting bored as well.

“Come on, stupid wave!” Bokuto provoked.

“The wave isn’t alive, Bokuto. It can’t hear you,” Akaashi said, looking cool as a cucumber.

“I know that,  _ Akaashi _ , I’m just saying it!” It was obvious that Bokuto was reaching his limits, and that soon he might tire out and give up completely. 

Kageyama, on the hand, looked like a deer when faced with the headlights of a car. He couldn’t seem to look away from the incoming wave, like he was in a trance or something. He almost looked like a statue-if it weren’t for his face. Statues are almost emotionless-looking, and Kageyama’s eyes were wide and focused yet scared but somehow still calm. Hinata watched him from a few feet away, puzzled:  _ Is he scared or something?  _ Kageyama’s knees suddenly bent, and the black-haired setter went tumbling down into the water, splashing as he did so. Although the water was too shallow to drown in, he’d picked the absolute worst time to falter.

The wave had risen overtop, white bubbles frothing at the tips. And Kageyama was still underneath. 

The wave then collapsed, the whole ordeal over in a matter of seconds. The tide receded, Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto and Hinata on their feet by the time it was over. Bokuto shook his head around, his now soaking wet hair flopping about and sending water droplets into the air. Hinata coughed, the taste of salt water lingering in the back of his throat. Kuroo was the first to speak:

“Hey, Hinata. You okay?” Hinata nodded, straightening out. There was no sign of Kageyama anywhere.

“Where’s that other setter?” Akaashi said, Bokuto and Kuroo turning to look at him. 

“Hmm? You mean Kageyama?” Hinata interjected, his gaze scanning the vast ocean once more. A breeze caught his attention, the wind feeling cool on his skin.

“I’m going to look for him.” There was no stopping the little ginger at that point.

“Don’t wander too far!” Kuroo called from behind him, as Hinata was well on his way.  _ Had he drifted out to sea? Or was he still under the water?  _ The thought made him shiver, his shoulders trembling slightly at the idea that Kageyama could’ve drowned.  _ No, he’s too strong for that...right?  _ Or was Hinata just in denial with himself…

A tiny black spot struggling amidst the current of the sea in the distance and Hinata was already thrusting his arms and legs through the water, one hand diving after the other. The black figure was coming closer and closer into view, and whether or not it was Kageyama, the thing was definitely struggling. Hinata’s face dove down below the salty, murky water, his body urging him to go faster.  _ Swim, you idiot! Is volleyball the only thing you’re good at? I need to save him...I need to save Kageyama! _

The small number ten slowed himself, as he now realized how far from the shore he was. Now, the water had gotten too deep for him to stand, which was a risk in itself considering the fact that he couldn’t stay swimming forever. He craned his head up to the sky, the bright sun meeting his peripheral vision. 

The splashing person was...trying to swim away?

“Hey! Kageya-” A mouthful of saltwater flushed its way into his mouth. His head darted underneath the water. He could hear a faint voice…

“Hinata?!”

Hinata broke through the surface, he himself now frantically treading the water in order to keep from going back under. He coughed and wheezed, squinting, his pupils focusing on the black-haired setter who swam his way.

No, he wasn’t swimming-it was a weird jumble of panicking limbs splashing everywhere that somehow kept him from drowning.

“What the hell? Dumbass? What are you  _ doing  _ here?!”

“What do you...mean? I came...here...to save you!”

“No, no! You can’t be here! Swim away!”

Hinata gasped for air before sinking below again, the water surrounding him cool to the touch. He sank a few inches before finding the ground below his feet, positioning himself and springing off of the mushy sand. His head burst through, his words coming with spluttering coughs.

“I don't know where it is…” Kageyama looked distracted, and not just with his ‘swimming’: he was looking for something, and paid no mind to Hinata.

“We...need to...leave!”

“That’s what I’m saying!” Kageyama wasn’t making any sense. His eyes darted across the surface of the subtly moving water.

And then Hinata saw it before him-the slippery looking shark fin that circled around a few meters away. Sharp and poised and smokey gray: It sent an instant chill down his spine. The kind of chill that triggers a flight, fight, or freeze response. The kind that messes with people’s brains. The kind that turns people into survival mode.

Kageyama swiftly turned to see it just in time, the fin only several feet away now. He lifted a hand, his pupils tiny and his eyes wide, pointing at it:

“There...that’s it,” was all he could muster before the awkward movement of his body had caught the shark’s attention, or at least, had it swimming in the direction of the two boys.

“KAGE...YAMA! SWIM!”

“I CAN’T!”

“YOU BIG FAT...IDIOT! GRAB MY...GRAB MY HAND!”

“ARE YOU CRAZY? I’M NOT-”

“JUST DO IT!”

The shark fin, now only about half a foot away, stopped, as if assessing what the two teens were doing. Kageyama had Hinata’s hand in a death grip, practically squeezing the life out of it and cutting off his blood circulation, and Hinata was diving away, leading the black-haired setter under and over the water and in all directions. Water entered his mouth several times, but he didn’t care: he kicked his legs with whatever energy he still had left, surprised that Hinata still had enough power to surge through the water like he was.  _ This dumbass.  _ The shark could not be seen from their view, as their only motive was to get out of the ocean as fast as possible. Hinata’s mind was only capable of that one thought, and he held onto it, the rest of his brain cloudy and uncertain. 

When they got to a shallower area of the beach, the part where the waves were the strongest, Kageyama and Hinata could hear the yelps and the screams of the people as they were also evacuating the ocean. 

Inches away from the dry land, Hinata stopped, digging his toes deep into the sand. He breached the surface for a quick gulp of air before going down under again. He was only able to feel the air for a moment, and yet, it felt smooth and cool on his skin. 

Hinata stretched the arm with Kageyama clutching onto it and flung him onto the shore without a second thought. He followed soon after.

* * *

Exhaustion crept into his body, his heart pounding in his chest as if it were to fall out any second. Hinata’s eyes were burning with the saltwater that had seeped in while he had been bulldozing through the water to escape being shark meat. Although his eyes remained closed and his body remained still on the soft, warm sand, his body was far from relaxed. Kageyama’s grip had disappeared, but Hinata was too weak to even pick his head up and survey his surroundings. The gnawing feeling, however, that something bad had happened to one of his friends kept him from slackening his muscles and from drifting off to sleep. 

After a few moments, Hinata’s hearing came back to him, the thick water within his ears pouring out to the side.  _ I hear...people, and, a lot of them. I can hear the crashing waves. And, I feel...LIKE I’M ABOUT TO DIE! _

Hinata lurched upward, saltwater empting from his lungs and mouth and onto the ground in front of him. His shiny bronze eyes were flicked open now, his face craning upwards to meet a familiar face.  _ Kageyama! _

“Hinata? Okay good. I thought you were dead.”

Kageyama’s facial features were pale, and his eyes looked blurry and distant. He was still on the ground, and the two boys were surrounded by a whole bunch of strangers, all of them not paying any mind to them but instead facing forward, eyeing the ocean. It was not until then that Hinata had realized that it was late, late afternoon. Almost evening, and the colorful hues of the sun sinking behind the horizon were starting to paint the sky.

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked sincerely, propping himself up on his knees but avoiding all eye contact with his friend. He decided to study him instead, wondering if he was hurt or not.

“I’m fine.” A long silence. “Thanks.” 

“No problem.”

Kageyama’s cheeks were reddened, either by embarrassment or by lying out in the sun. There was no sign of anyone from any of the teams, meaning that they were probably somewhere else, hidden in a large crowd of people with gaping mouths at the sight of a shark where they had just been swimming.

“Your hand,” Kageyama began. “Is it...is it okay?”

_ My hand?  _ Hinata picked up his left arm, inspecting his wrist where Kageyama had squeezed him so tightly. Hinata’s gaze softened at the sight of the swelling:  _ He must’ve been scared. That the shark would attack him? No...that I would leave him there.  _ It brought a smile to his lips.

“It’s swollen! Sorry. I...why are you smiling?” Kageyama was eyeing him suspiciously now.

At this, Hinata broke into a full-on laughter, his muscles now at ease. 

“You’re such a scaredy cat!” Hinata burst.

“Hey!” Kageyama’s seriousness was back now. Hinata looked down.

“Did you really think I would…” He didn’t finish. He only continued to stare off into the distance.

“That you would what?” Kageyama seemed intrigued.

Hinata looked up with a smile. “Nothing. I’m just glad we’re both okay.” He was always quick to bounce back with a smile.

A glimmer of light cast a shadow on both of the boys. It was as if everyone else on the beach-no, everyone else in the entire world were nonexistent. Those glowing brown eyes. Those metallic navy eyes. Another breeze picked up, sliding past their hair and causing goosebumps to rise along their arms. 


End file.
